Self Explanatory
by Scorpiella
Summary: Evolution has made it their mission to make Shawn Michael's life hell. Randy decides to take matters into his own hands and take the one thing that Shawn cherishs the most. Evolution. Shawn Michaels, OC's and apperences from other WWE superstars
1. The birthday surprise

Title: Self-explanatory

Author: Scorpiella

Disclaimer: I own no one except for Rebecca, Danielle and Anima

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Happy B-day Danny!!" Rebecca Michaels yelled.

"Thanks mom, where's dad?"

"At the arena. He said when you got up to meet him there."

"Really? He's letting me go?"

"Well, he said now that you're twenty-one, you can spend a day with him."

"Oh my God! I have to call Anima."

"Well hurry up. I'm leaving in an hour."

Danielle jumped up and ran into her bathroom. She looked in the mirror, admiring her new hairstyle. She decided to dye her hair dark brown like

her step-mom Rebecca. She took a shower, brushed her teeth and headed downstairs for breakfast. Her older brother Kevin was already at the

table eating cereal.

"Happy Birthday!" he yelled.

"Like you really care."

"You're right, I don't."

"That's why I get to go to the arena today and you can't" she said sticking out her tongue.

"FYI, I didn't want to watch you drool over guys."

"I don't need to drool over guys when I have one of them."

"Speaking of, when are you going to tell dad that you go out with the 'Dr. of Thuganomics, if that's even a profession."

"Hopefully today. I'm tired of us sneaking around behind his back. With dad being religious and all, I don't want to be known as the horny

daughter."

"Too late for that dude."

"Thanks for making me feel better. Can I borrow your phone today?"

"I bought you your own."

"Are you serous?!"

He took out a blue gifted wrapped box. Danielle snatched it from him and ripped it open. She took out a green razor phone. She jumped up and

down, then hugged her brother.

"Thanks Kev, you're the best."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now go run up the phone bill and get out of here. Rebecca's in the car."

She rushed out the house and jumped in the car with Rebecca. Rebecca looked at her and frowned.

"Get out the car let me see what you're wearing."

Danielle got out and walked around to the driver's window. She was wearing tight low rider blue jeans and a green halter top with green open toe

heel sandals. Rebecca smiled.

"Going through my closet again?"

"Yes. I couldn't find anything in mine."

"Your father's going to have a fit."

"Hey! You wear these things. You're only seven years older than me."

"But I'm his wife. Me and him have an understanding. You're his daughter. He can say some thing to you because you're his child."

"No fair! Technically, I'm an adult now."

"Don't worry, I'll handle it. Now get in the car."

As they were driving, Danielle's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey whore! I know you was not about to go to the arena and not bring me with you" said Anima, Danielle's best friend.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you. We're five minutes from your house. And you better not look more like a slut than me."

"We'll see."

When they pulled up in front of Anima's house, she was already outside. She was wearing and white mini skirt with a tight t-shirt and stiletto heels.

When she got in the car, Danielle frowned.

"What did I say slut?"

"Sorry! I couldn't help it."

They arrived at the Staples center fifteen minutes later. Danielle stepped out the car nervously. She had never been backstage before and she was

afraid of the kind of attention she would get. Anima noticed and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, I'll be with you the whole time." They walked into the arena and headed backstage. Rebecca pointed to John standing by a vending

machine.

"I'll meet you guys later. Have fun." She walked off, leaving Anima and Danielle by themselves.

"John!" Danielle called out. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey babe, what's up?" He walked up to her and kissed her.

"Nothing, just celebrating a special day today."

"What? Is it Christmas time already?"

"John!"  
"I'm kidding. Happy birthday."

"Thank you. Oh, this is my friend Anima."

"Hey Anima. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Um, I'll leave you two alone." They waited until she left to finish their conversation.

"Maybe later, I could give you your real birthday present."

"John-"

"You said you wanted to wait until your birthday. You said you'd be ready to take it to that level."

"Baby, I am. I'm just nervous."

"Don't be. You know I'll take care of you."

"I know."

"Um, don't take this the wrong way, but you came at the wrong time."

"What do you mean?"

"I have an appearance to go to. I just came back to say happy birthday to you."

"Aw, how sweet!"

"I know. So you'll meet me in my hotel room tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

He picked her up and pressed her against the vending machine. They began to kiss until they heard someone clear their throat. They looked up

and saw Shawn Michaels staring at them in disbelief.

"What the hell is this?! God, excuse my language."

"Dad! We were- I was-"

"We were kissing Mr. Michaels, got a problem with that?"

Danielle punched him in the arm.

"John!"

"No that's okay Danny. I'm just going to have to show Cena what happens when he messes with my children."

Shawn pulled John by his shirt and punched him in the face. John tackled him on the floor and they started fighting.

"SOMEBODY HELP PLEASE!!" Danielle cried. John got up and pulled Shawn by the hair, looked at her, then busted out laughing. Shawn

joined in when he got up. Danielle looked confused.

"We were just playing Danny! Don't you have a sense of humor?" Shawn said.

"Yeah Dan, why so serious? Come on Shawn, we got an appearance to go to." John walked off, still laughing.

"And by the way, John told me about you guy's relationship two weeks ago." He kissed her on the cheek and ran behind John. Danielle stood

there, still confused about what happened. She took out her phone and called Anima.

"Nima, where are you?"

"I'm with Randy Orton."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He and his friends are the only one's here. Everyone else had some appearance to go to."

"Have you seen Rebecca?"

"I'm about to go find her now. She called me about five minutes ago. She wants me go with her to the club to see how your decorations turned out."

"So what do I do now?"

"She said you could stay with Randy."

"I don't know. My dad hates Randy to death and he'd have a heart attack if he knew I was with them."

"She said don't worry about it. She said she trusts Dave and he'll watch out for you."

"My dad hates him even more."

"Oh stop being such a baby. You are an adult now. You can handle these situations."

"Whatever you say Nima."

"Alright, Rebecca's here now so find Eviction whatever the hell they call themselves and stay with them for about an hour." Danielle laughed.

"It's Evolution fool! And I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Alright idiot, bye for now."

She hanged up and started looking for Randy. She thought it was strange that her dad would invite her to the arena and know one was there. But

that was her dad. Ever since Kevin came here and got jumped, he never wanted any of his children to come back here again. When Kevin went to

Summerslam, he ended up getting into a fight with Evolution because of something their dad did earlier in his career. No one

knows what it was but now Evolution has made it their mission to make Shawn's life

hell. But Danielle didn't really care. It was her birthday and she got permission to hang with the coolest stable in the wwe. So that's what she was

going to do.

First story I'm writing where I'm going with the flow. Hopefully, I'm going in the right direction. Please read and review!!


	2. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I own no one except for Rebecca, Danielle and Anima

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Danielle walked for about fifteen minutes, looking for Evolution. She never noticed how big this arena really was. She knocked on a door that said

'Men's Locker Room' in bold black letters and assumed this is where they'd be, and she was right. She walked in and saw Randy Orton sitting

on a bench, reading.

_I thought my dad said he couldn't read?_ She shrugged and knocked on the door. He looked up and smiled.

"You must be Danielle."

"Yes I am. I'm Shawn Michaels' daughter." He got up and extended his hand.

"I'm Randy, youngest member of Evolution. But I'm pretty sure you already knew that, you're father being Shawn Michaels and all."

"Yeah, I did. But judging by you're looks, you don't seem to be the type of person he says you are."

"Really?" he said raising an eyebrow. "And exactly what has your father said about me?"

"It's a long story and I'm a bit embarrassed to say."

"Well, we're the only ones here. All of my friends left and they won't be back for a very long time. I'm all ears."

Danielle sat down on the bench and sighed. She really didn't feel comfortable chatting with her dad's worst enemy but hey, he asked, might as well

see if she could get to the bottom of this.

"Okay. My dad told me about how you and your friends have no respect for this business. He feels like you guys take this career as a joke while

everyone else breaks their neck. He used to tell me about the times when him and Paul use to be so passionate about this job that they would

offer to help set up the stage. But now, he thinks that this new generation and this new style of wrestling is getting to his head."

"That's it?"

"Well, that, and he also told me why he thinks my brother got jumped."

"He thinks we did it?"

"Oh my dad is certain you did it."

"Why would he think that?"

"I'm not sure. He never told me. Do you happen to know why?"

Randy sat down and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I think your dad is still upset that Paul betrayed him. I don't know why he feels it's necessary to take his anger out on us but me and Dave are

rookies. This must be a problem between him and Paul."

"That's what I thought. I mean, I had heard rumors about you doing mean things to older wrestlers. That's why you're the legend killer."

"Well, the thing is, most people can't get pass the character I play on TV. I'm really a nice guy. But obviously, the fans, and your dad, will never

see that."

"Well, I'm glad we cleared that up. You really do seem nice."

"I'm glad someone understands where I'm coming from."

"No problem, anytime."

"So Danielle got a boyfriend?"

"Actually I do. And it happens to be your best friend."

"Dave?"

"No silly, John."

"John? I hate that guy." Danielle shook her head.

"Wait a minute, what?"

"See, that's what I'm talking about. This whole business is a lie. Everyone expects me and Cena to be best buds because we're always together.

But honestly, we're always together because we get paid to be."

"John never told me that."

"That bastard's a liar. I don't hang with liars."

" What makes you say that?"

"Well, one time we went to a club and this hot Latino chick came up to him, I'm guessing for a one night stand. Whatever it was, he told her yes.

The girl asked if he was sure because there were rumors going around that he had a girlfriend. He told her it was a bold face lie. He said that girl

that was always around him was some fan that was wiling to do whatever. I'm guessing that would be you."

"And when was this? Because we just-"

"Last weekend."

Danielle put her hands to her mouth. She couldn't believe that John would do this to her. But she wouldn't be surprised if Randy was telling the

truth.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that from me Danny. But I though you had the right to know."

"No that's okay. Thanks for letting me know."

"Need a hug?"

Danielle laughed.

"Why not?"

She leaned over to him and hugged him. When they moved apart, Randy smiled at her.

"Hey, I heard that today's your birthday."

"Yeah it is. But it's kinda ruined now."

"Well, if you feel so strongly abut what I said, why don't you cal Cena and tell him about it."

"You think I should? I really don't want to start an argument about this."

"Hey, it's up to you. I know you just met me and you relly don't have to tke my advice but you're a beautiful and intelligent girl. I would hate to

see you end up like one of these sluty divas, asking how how high everytime Cena tells them to jump."

"He's messed with them too?"

"Every one of them."

Danielle sucked her teeth and took out her phone.

"Can you excuse me for a minute?"

"Sure thing."

She walked outside and dialed John's cell number. After about two rings , he answered.

"Baby I told you I was at an appearance. I can't talk right now unless it's an emergency.

"You couldn't wait, could you?"

"What?"

"I heard about your little affair with some Latino girl at the club."

"What Latino girl?"

"For once Cena, try not to act dumb. Why don't you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M TALKING ABOUT JOHN!! THE GIRL AT THE CLUB, YOUR AFFAIRS WITH ALL OF THE

DIVAS, YOUR ADDICTION TO SEX JOHN!!"

"You need to low down your voice Danny. I still don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"YOU GONNA FIND OUT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT IF I BRING MY ASS OVER THERE! AND YOU DON'T WANT THAT!!"

"I'm about to hang up the phone on you."

"BITCH! I WISH I COULD SLAP THE SHIT OUT OF YOU RIGHT NOW! HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH THE ALL THE DAMN

DIVAS JOHN! THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!"

"I didn't sleep with any of the divas Danielle."

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE WE HOOKED UP THAT I WAS A VIRGIN AND YOU WERE ABOUT TO USE ME, JUST SO YOU COULD

BE THE FIRST."

"Now you know that's not true. And I'm not about to stay in a relationship with someone who doesn't trust me. I swear, if your dad and I wasn't close-"

"YOU MAKIN' THREATS NOW?!! SO WHAT IF YOU AND MY DAD WEREN'T CLOSE! YOU'D HIT ME?! DUMB ASS BITCH I

WISH YOU WOULD SO I COULD HAVE A REASON TO KILL YOU!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I'MA SOLVE THIS PROBLEM RIGHT NOW. IT'S OVER DANIELLE!"

"FUCK YOU, YOU CUNT SUCKING BITCH! IT'S BEEN OVER EVER SINCE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON THEM DIRTY NASTY

ASS BITCHES!"

She hanged up the phone and walked back into the room with Randy. He looked like he was laughing.

"You okay Danielle? I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with John."

"No, it's okay. I feel so much better now that I've gotten rid of that piece of shit."

"I knew you would. So what do you want to do now?"

"I have no clue. How about you take me on a little tour around the arena?"

"That's a good idea, but I have a better one. How about I give you a little birthday surprise?"

"You really have a surprise for me? Coolie, the more gifts, the better. Where is it?"

"In the shower room. Come on out guys!!"

Dave, Paul and Ric came out of the bathroom with there hands behind their back.

"Oh my God!! I can't believe I'm with Evolution! But I thought you guys left?"

"Nope, we've been in the bathroom all this time."

"Oh, so Randy? What's my surprise?"

"We're getting to that. Dave, Paul, why don't you show her what her surprise is?" he smirked. Dave and Paul charged towards her and grabbed her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!!" Ric grabbed a chair from the bathroom and handed it to Randy. Paul and Dave sat Danielle

on the chair and handcuffed her hands together. They put duck tape over mouth. She started to scream and Randy slapped her in the face.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH!!" Danielle stayed quiet.

"I told you we should have gotten the brother" Dave said.

"But isn't this more fun? Having a virgin to take advantage of?" Randy said.

"Shouldn't we at least tell her what's going on?"

"No, we should show her what's going on?" Randy walked over to her and ripped open her shirt. He bent down and took of her sandals, then

ripped off her pants. Paul snatched the duck tape off of her mouth.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" she screamed.

"Well, you know everything your dad said, about us being sons of bitches and all that good stuff. Well, sorry to tell you, it was true."

"So John-"

"I'm mad you even believed that shit. John is madly in love with you, well was. After what I heard, I don't think he'll be helping you." Danielle

started to cry. Randy kneeled down towards her.

"Don't cry sweetie. Hey, look on the bright side, in about an hour, you won't be a virgin anymore." She gave him an evil look, then without

warning, she spit in his face. He wiped the spit from his face, then slapped her again.

"I guess we don't want to make this easy for ourselves, do we? I think she needs to be tamed a little, what do you say Dave? Up for a little challenge?"

"Sure. But I don't-"

"JUST DO IT DAVE SO WE CAN MAKE THE CALL!!"

"Alright, alright."

"If you put your hands on me, I'll kick your ass!!" Danielle yelled.

"I don't think you're in a position to make threats babe." He got on his knees and went in between her legs. She tried to kick him but he grabbed

both legs and spread them apart. He pulled down her panties and pulled her closer to him.

"PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS TO ME!! WHATEVER'S GOING ON BETWEEN YOU GUYS AND MY DAD, DON'T BRING ME INTO

THIS!" she cried. Dave laughed and continued. He stuck his tongue deep inside of her. Her breathing became heavier as he continued to lick in

between her thighs. Dave chuckled as he felt her tried to struggle free from the handcuffs. She moaned in pain and pleasure when he inserted a finger into her.

"Dave, please stop," she moaned.

"Doesn't seem like you want me to." The friction of his tongue up against her clit caused her to let out screams of joy. Randy and Paul laughed as

they watched her facial expressions. Her body began to shake and Dave knew she was at the point of climax. He suddenly stopped and Danielle

opened her eyes, still breathing heavily. Randy smiled.

"Seems like she enjoyed that a bit too much. Must have been her first time. How do you feel honey?"

"Fuck you Randy" she spat.

"Trust me, you'll be doing enough of that later. But for now, I guess we can make that call, right Ric?"

"You're the master mind behind this. It's your call."

"You know what, maybe we shouldn't. I kinda enjoyed torturing her" Dave said.

"Freak" said Randy.

"Better yet, how about you leave us alone?"

"Aw hell no man! This was my plan, I get her first!"

"If you can get passed me, you can have her first."

Randy rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky you're bigger than me. Come on guys." Paul, Ric and Randy walked out of the room.

"Look, if you think what you did was something, it wasn't" Danielle said.

"I don't have to argue with you because you and I both know, that was amazing. But I didn't ask them to leave so I can fuck you. I did it to try to

explain what's going on."

"Why bother? My friend and my step mom will be here any minute."

"No they won't."

"Yes they-"

"Don't you get it? It was a set up!"

"What?"

"Rebecca never gave you permission to be here with us. Paul called her and pretended he was Shawn. Paul arranged for Stephanie to give

everyone appearances today. No one's coming back. After this, everyone's going straight to your party."

"The party I won't be at."

"Exactly."

"But why?"

"Revenge, and that's all I'm saying."

"So you guys have to rape me?"

"We really don't have a choice. I really don't want to this. I barley no the whole story myself. But if I get to be with a beautiful girl like you and

have my way with her, I guess this won't be that bad."

"But I'm a virgin."

"I've been with virgin's before. Either way, I get you first so we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"My dad taught me never to go down without a fight."

"Little girl, you don't have a chance."

"You say that now because I'm handcuffed. Take them off and watch, I'll kick your ass."

Dave laughed." Alright, suit yourself." He took out a pair of keys from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs. Danielle got up and ran to the door

but Dave was faster. He jumped in front of her and pushed her to the ground.

"Didn't get too far, did you?" She got up again and Dave picked her up and carried her over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU PERVERT!" He smacked her ass and dropped her on the ground. He dragged her by the hair and put her on the

bench. He climbed on top of her and gave her a long hard kiss. Randy busted in the room with Paul and Ric behind him.

"Dave we gotta bounce. Her stupid boyfriend and her dad is here."

"DADDY!! JOHN!! HELP!!" Danielle screamed but Randy put the duck tape back over her mouth.

"Shut up!! Now put back on your pants! Hurry up!!" he whispered. She slowly put on her pants, tears welling up in her eyes. When she was

finished Paul tied up her hands and put her over his shoulder.

"You guys go ahead in the car. I'll be there in a minute. Let me take care of John and Shawn. Paul, Dave and Ric headed to car While Randy

went to look for John and Shawn. He found them in the parking lot, a couple of rows from his. He could tell that the others had made it into the

car. He could see Danielle struggling in the back seat. He walked up to John.

"Hey man, why you look so down?"

"You would never believe what just happened to me?"

"What?"

"Danny and I broke up. She said something about how I slept with all the divas and some other shit."

"Dude, why would she think that?"

"I don't know. I was so mad, I told her we were through but I didn't mean it. We're about to go look for her now. You seen her?"

"Actually, she left about ten minutes ago. She seemed really upset. Said something about not going to her birthday party."

"Damn, I fucked up real bad. Sorry Shawn."

"That's okay. But you sure you haven't seen her Randy? Now's not the time for any of your sick and twisted games."

"Shawn, we really need to put our problems behind us now. It's been years since, you know. Right now, you need to worry about finding your

daughter. She could be anywhere right now."

"You know what, he's right Shawn. Let's go find her."

"Alright see you later. I'm going home."

"The hotel?"

"Nope, I'm going to St. Louis."

"Alright be safe man." Randy walked to his car and got in the driver's seat. He looked back and saw Paul fingering Danielle.

"What? I had to find some way to keep her quiet." Randy smirked and drove out of the parking lot. He honked his horn at John and Shawn,

wishing them good luck, then headed on the highway to Missouri.


	3. Road to Missouri

Disclaimer: I own no one except for Rebecca, Danielle and Anima

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry this chapter took so long but apparently I'm on punishment for my opinions so, I'll update whenever I can.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Randy hooked up his ipod to the radio and starting going through songs. He decided on Evolution's theme song, knowing it would piss Danielle off.

"Must you remind me of that horrible theme music?" she said.

"Don't you like it? It kind of reminds of the movies where the bad guys have their own theme music and they're just destroying everything in sight."

"Look, can you guys just let me go? I have nothing to do with this."

"Aren't you conceited! Sweetheart, this really has nothing to do with you. If your dad wasn't such an asshole, we wouldn't have to do this" Paul said.

"But do you have to rape me? I mean, what does it prove?"

"Is doesn't have to prove anything if we don't it to. And be thankful, at least we told you, unlike Trish."

Danielle looked around the car, trying to find a way to escape. She saw that Dave's door was still unlocked. _Maybe I could push him out of the _

_way and run, she thought._ But as Randy pulled into a gas station, she thought of something better.

"Alright Dave, get the hell out and do what you do best" Randy said. Dave looked at Danielle, then got out the car. She looked at Paul and waited

for him to turn his head in the other direction. She slowly slithered towards the door and rested her hand on the door handle. _Come on Dave, move, move._

He watched her try to open the door, then smirked.

"Guys, I'm running to the store real quick. I'll be right back."

Danielle took this as her sign to go and she quickly opened the door and ran out.

"Crap. DAVE! DAVE! SHE'S GETTING AWAY!!" Randy screamed. Dave shook his head and ran after her. She ran into the store and banged on the glass.

"HELP, PLEASE!! THESE GUYS ARE TRYING TO KIDNAPP ME!!" she yelled but the guy behind the glass obviously couldn't hear her. She

banged on the glass again and the man just shrugged. She turned around to run but she bumped into someone.

"PLEASE HE-". She was sent flying into the door before she could finish her sentence. She looked up and saw Randy and Dave towering over her.

"You really are hard headed, aren't you?" Randy smirked. He pulled her up by her hair and dragged her into the bathroom. He slammed her into the

mirror and watched as she slid down the wall.

"Baby, why do you try to leave me?" Randy asked. Danielle started to cry.

"Too late for that babe. Now had you had been a good girl and waited in the car, you would have been fine. But you brought this on yourself. Get on

your knees." Danielle looked up at him. She had a feeling what he was asking her to do, but she wanted to make sure.

"What for?"

"Obviously not to tie my shoelaces bitch. Now, don't make me ask you again." Danielle rubbed the tears from her eyes and got on her knees. He

quickly unbuckled his pants and pulled them down. She could see that he was about nine inches and all though she was impressed, she was mad she had to find out this way.

"Come on Danny, I'm waiting." She grabbed his erected member and slowly put it in her mouth, then starting massaging it with her mouth. He

moaned in pleasure and pushed her head to go deeper. She almost gagged when she felt him go to the back of her throat but she was able to

continue. She knew he was at the point of climax and decided that this was her time. She waited until his moans got louder to push away from him, then biting him as hard as she could. He screamed and stumbled backwards, still holding himself.

"FUCKING BITCH! SHE BIT ME!!" he screamed. Dave chuckled and walked over to Danielle and gave her a sympathetic look, then slapped

her, causing her lip to bust. She held her face and gave him a confused look. He ran over to Randy.

"We should go now. We're kinda off schedule." Randy slowly got up and pulled up his pants.

"I'll take your place. You can drive. I want the bitch now." He limped towards her and picked her up. He opened up the bathroom door and headed back to the car.

"Paul, I need the back seat, go up front."

"Dude, you look like a damn cherry. Why's your face so red?"

"DID I ASK YOUR DUMB ASS TO ASK QUESTIONS?! GET YOUR JERK OFF ASS IN THE FRONT OF THE DAMN CAR BEFORE I

KILL YOU!!" Paul shrugged and got in the front seat. Randy pulled Danielle all the way to the back seat of the car while Dave got in the driver's

seat and Ric moved to the middle. Dave drove off and went back on the highway. Randy pulled Danielle closer to him and ripped off her shirt. He rolled down the window and threw it out.

"Now, you'll think twice about running out of here." He punched her in the face and climbed on top of her. He continued to slap her and punch her

but she fought back. She kicked him in his middle area and bit his ear. He pinned her arms over her head and kneed her in the stomach. He watched her as held her stomach in tears.

"ALRIGHT! I'll do it, just please don-." He smacked her again.

"I don't remember telling you could speak. And how can you expect this to be easy. You almost bit my dick off." He leaned under the seat and

pulled out a nine millimeter gun and put it to her head.

"Now, this time, you're gonna do it properly. And if I'm not satisfied, I'll blow your brains all over the mother fuckin' place." She sighed, then

started to unbuckle his belt. He pulled it out again and pushed her head down. She tried her best once again not to gag as his manhood reached the

back of her throat. Still keeping the gun to her head, he pushed her head deeper. After a while, he let out grunts of submission, letting her know that  
her up and down motions were making him weak in the knees. She knew that this was almost over when his moans turned into screams. He

exploded all over her mouth and face, causing her to move back. She wiped her mouth and looked at him in disgust.

"Much better babe. And just for your cooperation, I'm not gonna screw you in the car. I think." Randy put the gun back under the seat and took out

his phone. John's ring tone started blasting and Danielle's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Randy looked at her and pointed to the gun on the floor. He answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Randy."

"What's wrong man?"

"No one knows where she is!"

"Calm down! Did you check at her favorite spots?"

"Yeah, but she's not there. "

"Well, I wish I could help you but me and the guys are on the road to Missouri."

"What I am gonna do man?"

"I don't know, how about you call her cell again?"

"She's not answering. Maybe she left it in your looker room?"

"Check, do whatever you need to do."

"Thanks."

He hanged up the phone smiled.

"I don't know why Cena's so sprung. It's not like you gave it up. He's going to search that whole state, hell, maybe even the country looking for you. And you're with us. Isn't that funny?"

"No! Don't you get it! I hate you all!"

"Well, sorry to say this but, I don't care. None of us do. We just care about getting back to my house with you as our little play thing." Danielle smacked him.

"I AM NO ONE'S PLAY THING! AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE A MILLION GUNS. YOU AIN'T GONNA SHOT NOBODY!" He held his face in shock.

"You're really trying my patience, Danny."

"You've been an my all day."  
"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Dave shouted. They both looked at him.

"It's bad enough we're doing this to her in the first place Randy. You know she has nothing to do with this. She doesn't even know what the hell's

going on. We would have had better luck with Rebecca. At least she has some idea."

"First off, stop being such a punk. You know why we took her instead. And second, Rebecca would have been too easy. But we already know that."

"Are you calling my mom a slut?"

"That's not your mom Danny. Rebecca is just a whore who got lucky."

"Did I ask you anything Randy?"

"Why in the hell are you taking that from her?" Paul asked.

"It's okay. When she gets in the house, it'll be four against one. Let her have her fun now."

"I'd still like to know what's going on."

"I don't even think Randy knows what's going on" Ric said.

"Of course I do."

"Well, can you tell me?"

"Not really. Your dad knows, go ask him. Ooh wait, you can't can you?"

"We can at least tell her one thing Randy" Dave said. Randy sighed.

"I've just had about enough of you today Dave. Why do you want her to know so badly? Hell, do you know?"

"KNOW WHAT! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Danny screamed.

"Alright, I'll tell her one thing."

"Good. Why do you hate my dad so much?"

"Because your dad is a backstabbing son of a bitch. He betrayed his friends for a stupid little ring rat."

"Rebecca?"

"Yep. Remember what I told you earlier? People are not always who they say they are. Rebecca's a perfect example."

"That's enough Randy" Paul said.

"So if this has something to do with Rebecca, why me?"

"I said I'd tell you one thing."

"At least tell me that. Why take it out on me and my brother?"

"Because, the best way to get to a parent is to take his child away. Especially the little girl. He'd care if Rebecca was missing but he'll be at our mercy when he finds out you're gone."

"That's enough info for now. We're almost there."

"Thank god" Danielle whispered.

"Thank God? Right now you should be wishing we don't stop for gas again. Better yet, Dave, when we get to Missouri, you, me and Miss Michaels are going shopping."

"Excuse me?" Danielle asked.

"You're going to need clothes stupid. Come on, you thought you'd walk around in ripped clothes all day. Not walking with me you're not."

"Are you guys done now? Damn, you sound like my siblings" Dave said.

"Just drive Dave and don't say anything else until we get to Missouri."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

John slammed the door to his car rental and headed into the hotel bar. He saw Shawn, Anima and Rebecca waiting for him.

"I can't find her. I don't where she could be" John said.

"Anima, where do you think she could be?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know anymore. I was sure you would have found her in the park. But since she's not there, I don't know."

"I still don't understand this story. Something isn't right. Did something happen this morning Becky?" Shawn asked.

"No. She was very excited about her birthday and going to the arena."

"Did something happen on the way?"

"No. We picked up Anima and went to the arena. Then we saw John and I told her and Nima to go over there."

"Now John, tell me, what happened?"

"Nothing man. We saw each other and started kissing and whatever. You came by and we left to go to the mall."

"Then where did the phone call come from?"

"Not sure. She called about an hour after we left and said she heard that I cheated on her with some girl at a club and I slept with all the divas."

"Did you?"

"Nah!! I love her to death. I wouldn't cheat on her."

"So where was she when she had this conversation?"

"I don't know."

"Wait, baby don't you remember? You called me and old me to let her stay with Evolution" Rebecca said.

"I would never!! You know how I feel about those guys Becky!! Why would you say that?"

"Well, someone who sounded like you called my phone and said to tell Danny that she could stay with Randy."

"Becky, I never called you."

"So then who did?"

"I hope what I'm thinking-"

"Wait, hold up. Now I'm not sure what's going on with you and Randy, but he'd never do anything to hurt Danny. He's my best friend."

"So what?!! He'll do anything to get to me!!"

"Calm down Mr. Michaels. I'm sure that Randy had nothing to do with this."

"LIKE HE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH KEVIN!! LOOK, I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE DEF, DUMB AND BLIND WHEN IT COMES

TO RANDY BUT THIS IS MY DAUGHTER, MY LITTLE GIRL WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!! AND IF I FIND OUT THAT RANDY AND

HIS FRIENDS HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS, SO HELP ME GOD, I'LL KILL THEM ALL!!" He slammed his hand down on the table and walked out. Rebecca ran behind him. John sat down and put his hand on his head.

"You don't Randy would take it this far, do you?" Anima asked.

"I'm trying my best not to think that way. But he was acting a little strange today."

"Maybe you should call him again."

"Nah. I'm not big on accusing people of things. I could lose a friend over this."

"So you'd rather lose a soul mate?"

"Anima-"

"You really don't have to listen to me. I know I'm no diva or anything but I should get tell you what I think. You know that whatever this thing is

between Shawn and Randy, it's no little thing. Randy has no problem using Danny and Kevin to get to Shawn. Look at what happened to Kevin.

You don't find it a bit strange that both Kevin and Danny went to the arena for the first time and something happened to them?"

"But Randy's not a bad person."  
" Think about John!! You guys were all happy and crap when you left. The only one in the arena was Randy. Who do you think started the rumors?" John gave her an angry look.

"Fine John, get mad at me like it's my fault. But if I see my friend on channel five news tonight, I'm gonna kick your ass. Just try to look at Randy as

the low down bastard he is for a minute and think, is he more important than your girlfriend?"

Anima got up and walked out of the bar, leaving John to think about what she said. _Randy wouldn't try to hurt Danny to get to Shawn. _He

walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. The doors opened and Shelton walked out.

"Hey man, I've been looking for you. I went in Randy's looker room to get my car keys and I found this. Shelton went in his pocket and took out a

piece of cloth. John took it and gave a confused look. It was the design of the same shirt Danielle was wearing today.

_Would he?_


	4. Shopping Scandal

Disclaimer: I own no one except for Rebecca, Danielle and Anima

Off punishment guys!! Probably because of the holidays but I'll take whatever I can get. I'll try my best to update this story every week like I promised.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dave pulled into the driveway of their mansion and shook his head. He really felt sorry for Danielle. She was so sweet and innocent and he was

pissed off at what they were about to do to her. He could see them right now, all attacking her at once, forcing themselves on top of her as she

screamed for help. He got out the car and opened the door for the others. Paul and Ric got out, grinning from ear to ear, then Randy and Danielle.

"Welcome to your new home princess" Randy said.

"This looks like crap." Randy smirked.

"I can not believe that even after all that's happened to you today, you still have all that mouth." Danielle rolled her eyes. Deep down inside, she

was terrified. She was about to be in a big house with four strong men all having one thing on their mind. She walked behind Paul as he took out his keys and unlocked the door.

"Stacey? Where are you?" Paul shouted.

"Stacey? Stacey Keibler?" Danielle asked.

"No duh. I mean, who else is named Stacey that you know?" Randy pulled her arm.

"Enough talk. You're coming with me, right now."

"Randy, chill for a minute, will you?" Ric said.

"But, why?"

"Shouldn't we at least get her settled in?"

"You guys are freakin' amateurs" Danielle laughed.

Randy laughed too. Then without warning, he smacked her to the ground. He grabbed her hand and dragged her up the steps with her screaming

frantically. He stopped in front of a room and opened it with a key. He continued to drag her by the hand and picked her up, then throwing her on

the bed. He took two pillow cases and tied her hands to the bed. He smacked her again and smiled.

"Something tells me when your dad gets his hands on me, he's gonna kill me for what I do to you. But I will be happy to inform him that it

shouldn't have been this way. You wanna be hard headed, then so be it." He climbed on top of her and started biting on her neck. She started to scream and he clasped his hand over her mouth. He sat up and looked at her.

"You know, I was waiting for the day you became a woman so I could finally have you. See how nice of I guy I am? I could've had you the day your brother got jumped. How old were you, sixteen?"

Dave walked in and knocked on the door.

"Randy-"

"Get the hell out of here man!!"

"Randy!!" He looked up and looked at Dave

"What?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to go shopping?"

"You ran your dumb ass all the way up the steps to remind me about what I said? Do I look like I give a damn about what I said right now?"

"Randy, she doesn't have anything to wear!!"

"I'm really starting to think you're gay. How can you think about shopping at a time like this? You could be next if-"

"I'm about to kick your ass in about five minutes!! Now you made me in charge to make sure everything was in order and everything was done on

schedule. We never agreed to do this shit right now. Why don't you use the head on top of the shoulders for once instead of the one in your pants?!" Danielle smiled.

Randy continued to stare at him. He looked at Danielle, then back at Dave.

"I don't know what the hell is going on between you two but I'm gonna get to the bottom of this." He got off of Danielle and walked over to Dave. He took his shoulder and brought him down to him.

"What's wrong with you man? You really want to pass that up?"

"Can I untie her now?" Dave asked looking at Danielle. Randy just walked out. Dave walked towards the bed and untied Danielle. She sat up.

"Thanks Dave. For a minute, I thought he was-"

"I'm not really trying to help you or anything. I'm just helping you stall. Sooner or later, I'm gonna have to take part in the activities."

"You make this sound like it's a game."

"It is for Randy. As you already know, you're not the first girl we've done this too."

"Is that why Stacey's here?"

"She deserved what happened to her. This is much more serious. People could end up dead. We took this too far."

"But I'm sure when I tell my dad-"

"You see? Even you take this as a game. You might not make it out of here alive." Danielle looked confused.

"You don't think he would do that, over Rebecca?"

"Rebecca is only one of the reasons. Your dad did a lot of dirty stuff to Paul and Paul has always wanted to get revenge on Shawn and this was the only way." She looked down.

"That was more than enough information to last you for the day. I brought you some jeans and a t-shirt. Get dressed so we can go shopping." He

got up from the bed and walked out the room. Danielle buried her head in one of the pillows and cried.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Anima rushed into the arena and knocked on Randy's looker room door. John answered the door.

"What's this all about John? It better be about Danny."

"It is. Come in and close the door behind you." She walked in and closed the door.

"What?" He took out the piece of cloth Shelton gave him.

"Wasn't this the same design that was on Danny's shirt?" She snatched it from his hand.

"It is! Where'd you find it?"

"Shelton found it in this room. I was hoping you and I could look around, maybe find some clues."

"Who are you now, Matlock?"

"You wanna find Danny?"

"But why here? I thought Randy was your best friend? I thought you didn't want to loose a friend?" she said mockingly.

"She's more important to me. Besides, I know what he's capable of."

"He's kidnapped a girl before?"

"Now I didn't say all that. I'm still not going to accuse him of something that I'm sure he didn't do."

"Well, I know for a fact he's the reason why Danny is missing and I'll prove that to you."

"Well, give me evidence and I'll believe you." Anima started looking in the bathroom and came out with a box.

"John, is this enough evidence?" She handed him the box and he looked in. He started to laugh.

"What the hell's so funny John! You guys are wrestlers, not damn construction workers!!!! What the hell do you need with duck tape and rope?"

"Randy's a freak. He probably-." Anima slapped him in the face.

"JOHN, I'M SO SICK OF YOU!! HOW CAN YOU DEFEND HIM AFTER WHAT I JUST SHOWED YOU!! YOU DON'T LOVE

DANIELLE! YOU JUST WANTED TO BE THE FIRST!!!" She picked up her bag and headed for the door.

"Now, I don't know about you but I'm going to Missouri. I don't know- I don't care how long it takes, I'm gonna find my friend and bring her back here."

"You don't know who you're messing with."

"I hope we're talking about Randy here and not you. I'm not afraid of you. Danny won't take shit from you and neither will I. You just better watch your back."

'Yeah whatever. I guess I'll be the one seeing you on channel five news." She gave him the middle finger then walked out. John chuckled and

continued to look around the room. He noticed a chair in the middle of the room and sat down on it. He stared at the wall for a minute and got up

to look around again. After about an hour, he gave up and walked out, but he walked back in because something caught his eye. It was a ripped

piece of paper that read **_Kevin and Danielle_**. There was a check next to Kevin's name that said **fight **and next to Danielle's name was also a

check with the words **twenty-one**. John's eyes went wide open. Today was Danny's twenty-first birthday. He crumpled up the piece of paper in anger and ran after Anima.

"Anima, hold up a minute!!"

"What do you want Cena?!"

"I think you were right. I found a piece of paper that-"

"I didn't need a piece of paper to tell me that Randy was behind all this. Let's go."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Danielle walked downstairs in the clothes Dave left for her. She saw them sitting on the couch waiting with Stacey Keibler.

"Finally, now we can go and get this over and done with" Randy said getting up.

"What's the rush Randy?" Paul smirked.

"You know why I'm in a rush. What, I am the only one who wants her that way?"

"No, we all do, we just have patience, something you don't seem to have."

"But I do! I haven't done anything to her yet."

"Stacey, this is going to be your new roommate, Danielle" Ric said.

"Shawn Michael's daughter? Why's she here? Did she turn one of you guys down too?" Paul slapped her and she held her face.

"Now, just because we said there was a possibility you could leave, doesn't mean you can act all stuck up again."

"Yeah Stace, I thought you learned your lesson. Maybe I just need to take you upstairs-"

"Randy!! Is that all you have on your mind today?!! Let's go Danny, Randy, get up" Dave yelled

"See? I knew that getting this young blood involved with grown people business was a mistake" Ric said.

"That's alright. You guys wanna go shopping so bad to save Virgin Mary, that's cool, let's go then." Randy, Dave and Danielle all stepped out the

house and got in the car. Danielle sat in the passenger seat next to Dave as Randy climbed in the bask seat.

"I'm going to sleep. And don't disturb me or I will take you guys and burry you at the bottom of the ocean." He turned around and fell asleep.

Dave and Danielle busted out laughing.

"Burying me at the bottom of the ocean is a one in a million chance" Dave said.

"Why do you let him take control of you like that?"

"He doesn't. I'm just giving him his time to shine right now."

"Why are you being so nice to me Dave?"

"I'm not, I just feel sorry for you. From what I've heard, you're a nice girl and it sucks that because of your idiot dad, we have to do this to you. "

"But you wouldn't hurt me, would you?"

"You still don't get it, do you? I don't know how many times I have to explain this to you but, I was paid to help with this kidnapping and as much

as I like you, I can't afford to mess up."

"You like me?"

Dave sighed.

"I've always liked you. I don't think you remember this but when I first came in to this business, as a wrestler, your dad was the one who taught

me the rules and regulations. He and John were so nice and understanding, they became the family I never had. I was always at your house,

helping Kevin with homework and basketball, everything was cool. Until Vince came to me and the other three and thought it would be a good

idea to start a stable. They started telling me things about Shawn and John and I just felt so betrayed about what they did, when they came to me

with this idea, I was down. Especially with the extra money they're paying me. I need it for child support."

"Are you lying?"

"No. I was married to a former diva and we had two little girls, Felicia and Katrina. Both seven years old."

"Wow, I wasn't aware that-"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to end this conversation now. I'm getting a bit too personal and-"

'No it's alright."

"No it's not Danny. Let's end it okay. From now on, it's strictly business. You seem to be taking this like a joke and my family's not a joke at all."

"Dave I-"

"SHUT UP DANIELLE!!!" Danielle stayed quiet and Randy started grunting. He sat up and slapped Dave in the back of his head.

"Didn't I tell you not to wake me up?" Dave kept his eyes on the road.

"Sorry Randy, but we're here anyways."

"Good. Dave, you stay in the car. Me and Danny are going shopping."

"But-." Randy slapped him in the back of the head again.

"I don't want to hear it! Danny, let's go." Danielle and Randy got out of the car. He grabbed her hand and they walked into the mall together as

watched jealously. When they got in the mall, Danielle tried to pull away from him but he grabbed her closer.

"Don't make a scene in front of all these people Danny. Remember, we're celebrities" he whispered. They walked hand in hand and Randy

smirked as people noticed who they were.

"Randy?"

"Yes princess?"

"I thought when you were a kidnapper, you were supposed to keep a low profile?"

"Well, I figured since it was your birthday, I would buy you some nice clothes, maybe take you out to dinner-"

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"Yeah, is it working?"

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Can we just go back to the car and-"

"Ooh, Victoria's Secret! How about we go in and see what her secret is?"

"I'm pretty sure you've already found out."

"Stop the smart comments before I take you right here, right now. Now I said lets go."

"Randy I-." He pulled her into the store and let go of her hand.

"How about you stay here and I pick up some stuff for you?"

"But I-." He brought her closer to him and kissed her passionately. Women watched jealously and some took pictures as he ran a finger down her back. When they pulled away, her eyes were closed and Randy smiled.

"Now we're getting some where. Pick out some nice stuff." He handed her a credit card and walked out the store. She looked around, wondering

if she should run or just do what he said. She decided to play it cool for now and pick out a few things. She picked up ten pairs of matching bras

and panties and two lace night gowns and brought it to cash register. A petite lady with long wavy red and brown hair stood behind the counter.

She stared at her.

"Is there a problem miss?" Danielle asked with an attitude.

"No, no problem at all. I just wanted to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you go out with Randy Orton?"

"Do I look like I go out with Randy Orton?"

"You don't?"

"Um-"

"Of course we do" Randy said walking up behind Danny.

"We do?"

"Sweetie! Please forgive her miss-"

"Tatiana. Tatiana Rogers."

"Tatiana. She's a bit tipsy after last night. It was our five year anniversary yesterday." She gave a look of disbelief.

"It was?" Danielle asked. Randy pinched her thigh.

"Oh!! It was! Yeah, five years and we decided to let the world know. But if you want him, you can have him-"

"Tatiana, can you just ring those things up so we can go? To be honest, I'm not even sure why she bought these things. They're always ripped off

before we can enjoy them." Danielle mouth dropped open. Tatiana smiled and rang up the stuff. Randy winked at her, grabbed the bag, and pulled

Danielle out of the store.


	5. Too innocent to let go

Disclaimer: I own no one except for Rebecca, Danielle and Anima. Well, technically, I don't own Rebecca. Apparently, Rebecca is the name Shawn's wife in real life so, I guess I only own Danielle and Anima.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He stopped at a bathroom and handed her the Victoria's Secret bag and another bag.

"Get yourself cleaned up and put this dress on."

"You want me to get cleaned up in a public bathroom?"

"Yes. Now hurry up. I'm giving you thirty minutes. There's makeup and-"

"Wait, you picked out my makeup?"

"Well, Stacey used to make me go with her and the other divas to pick their makeup so, I know a little somethin' somethin'."

"Oh really? So I guess this means you're a faggot."

"Very funny Danny. Now get dressed and be out here in the next twenty five minutes."

"But you said thirty?"

"You wasted your own time babe."

"You know what, I don't have to do this if I don't want to."

"The hell you won't. Look, just shut up and get dressed. Or do you want me to do it for you?"

"No, that's quite alright Randall. I can do it myself."

"That's what I thought. Now hurry up. I'm sending Dave here to make sure you don't run away." He walked off and Danielle went into the bathroom to change.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Fifteen minutes later, Danielle came out of the bathroom wearing the dress Randy picked out. She had already assumed the dress would be the

ones that those video sluts wear and she was right. He got her a short, black dress that was low cut at the top. She could barley breathe but she

figured she should cooperate at least once today. He also got her a pink diamond bracelet and necklace that complemented her diamond stiletto

sandals. She didn't put on any makeup, but tried to fix her hair as nice as possible without a comb or a brush. When she walked out of the

bathroom, Dave was standing by the door. He turned around when he heard the door closed. He smiled but quickly wiped it off his face when she looked at him.

"Come with me Danny" he said harshly.

"Wait! Can you at least tell me what you think? Not to bad for someone who only had a public bathroom to work with huh?" She twirled

around, showing off her dress and accessories. He felt himself get weak in the knees as she smiled at him.

"I don't have time for this Danielle. You have reservations."

"Reservations? For what?"

"Don't ask questions, just do what you're told." She shrugged and headed for the car. She sat next to Randy in the back seat.

"You look like crap. A crack head could have done a better job. What do you think the makeup was for?"

"I can't wear makeup, I'm allergic. And can't you say something nice for once? It is my birthday."

"So what? A slut's a slut whether she has on makeup or not. I don't care if you did just turn twenty-one. You're an adult now, and you are

definitely going to be treated like one." They rode in silence the rest of the way and after about an hour, Dave stopped in front of a restaurant.

Dave got out and opened the door for Randy and Danielle. They walked into the restaurant hand in hand and stopped to confirm their

reservation. When they were finished, a waiter seated them in a booth at the deserted end of the restaurant. Danielle tried to sit next to Dave but Randy pulled her hand.

"I want you next to me." She rolled her eyes and sat next to Randy with Dave sitting across from them. Randy put his arm around her shoulder but she brushed it off.

"Don't touch me Randy."

"I can do whatever I want to you."

"You may think you have some control over me but you don't. If I wanted to, I could scream really loud and tell everyone in this restaurant that you're kidnapping the daughter of a famous wrestler."

"And which rich dummy in here do you thing is not going to take one look at you and think 'is this girl on crack?'"

"Trust me Randy, I will do it without hesitation." Randy took a sip of his water then turned to her.

"You wanna make a scene Danny? You wanna scream so badly? Alright then, I'll give you something to scream about." He took out a blade from his pocket and rubbed it against her neck.

"You sure you wanna scream now?" Danielle rolled her eyes. Randy looked at Dave and chuckled.

"You really picked a good one Dave. I'm really gonna have fun with her." He took his hand and put it under the table. He slid his hand up and down her thigh. She gasped and looked at him.

"Can you please take your disgusting hand off of me?"

"And what if I don't want to Danny? Are you going to stop me?" She looked at Dave and he turned his head.

"Don't look at him babe. He's just a bodyguard" Randy whispered in her ear. He continued to slide is finger up her thigh until he got in between

her legs. He slid a finger into her and she grabbed the edge of her seat tightly. Her legs began to tremble as he licked her outer ear. Dave cleared

his throat and started to get up but with his free hand, Randy banged on the table.

"Did I tell you that you could go?"

"Randy, I don't think you need me here."

"Oh but I do. I need you to do whatever I tell you to do and I said sit down!" Dave sat back down, almost embarrassed, and stared at Danielle.

She looked at him, her eyes crying for help. All he could do was turn away. Randy entered another finger and she felt her heart beginning to beat

faster. He thrusted inside of her harder, causing her to let out moan. Dave sat there uncomfortably and noticed people starting to look at them.

Danielle threw her head back, her moans turning into screams. He laughed at her and went harder inside of her.

"RANDY!" she screamed.

"Yes?" he smirked.

A waiter approached the table and Danielle breathed a sigh of relief when Randy took his fingers out of her. She was able to play safe twice today, but she knew her time would soon come to an end.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you and your friends to keep it down. You're disturbing the customers."

"You know what, I don't think we need to be here anymore, do you Dave?" Randy asked.

"But, didn't you say-"

"Your just an annoying tape recorder today, aren't cha? I said we don't need to be here. Danny, you come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you Randy."

"Danielle, don't test me."

"I think you're the one who shouldn't test me." Randy ran his fingers through his hair, figuring out what to do next.

"Okay Danny, I apologize." Dave and Danielle looked at each other, then at Randy.

"Excuse me?" Danielle asked.

"Dave's right, he's been right all along. We shouldn't be doing this to you. You have no idea what's going on anyway."

"Are you letting me go?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, we did take this too far. Whatever problem we have with Shawn, probably could be settled over some beers and a football game."

"Randy, you better not be serious. I worked too damn hard-"

"Dave, stop being selfish! This girl shouldn't spend her birthday being attack by two guys. We don't even need her. Let's just go back to the mansion. You can get all your stuff and we can take you to the airport tonight."

"Please tell me you're not lying again. It would mean a lot to me if you would just let me go." Randy took her hand and kissed it.

"I know Danielle. And it was wrong for me to make you go through what you went through today. Do you forgive me?" Danielle looked at Dave.

He gave her an angry look. As much as she cared about him and his family, she needed to be home with hers right now.

"Of course I forgive you. That's one good thing about being the daughter of a Christian."

The shared a laugh and they decided to stay for dinner. After they ordered their food, Dave got up.

"Can you guys excuse me for a minute, I have to call the house."

"You're not calling anyone. You're gonna sit right here and watch us have a good time."

"Randy, I'm not sure if you've looked in the mirror lately, but I'm twice, no, three times your size. You sure you wanna get on my bad side?"

"Dave, it's not necessary. You'll still get your money. Just, not right now."

"Whatever, I need to call my ex anyways."

"You don't need to call that tramp either. You just sit there and act like a good little bitch." Dave sat back down and slumped in his chair. After

they ate, Randy suggested that they go to a club. They went to a club close to the mansion called

Seductive. When they got in the club, Randy left for the bathroom, leaving Dave and Danielle alone.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING DANIELLE?" Dave shouted over the music.

"I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO TALK TO ME?" He walked over to her side of the table and sat next to her.

"Why do you trust him Danny? He lied to you the first time, what makes you think he's not doing it again?"

"Is this you trying to help me or you trying to stall?"

"Danny-"

"Look, just do your job and make sure I don't run away you stupid bodyguard." Dave laughed.

"You know, you remind me of one of my little girl Felicia. That's all you are really. You're hard headed. You can't even see when someone's trying to help you."

"Fuck you Dave. You've already proven to me that you're just like all the other men I've dated."

"Except for John, right?" Danielle looked down. She hadn't even thought about John. Now she realized how much of a good boyfriend he was.

"Yeah, I guess so." Randy came back with his keys in hand.

"This club is dry. Let's go home now."

"Randy I was thinking about something while you were away." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I was thinking, I don't need anything to go back home. I can just easily get home from here. Anima has family here and they could take me home."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. You're dad wouldn't be too pleased if he found out I dropped you off at a stranger's house."

"They're not strangers. They're friends of the family. Besides, don't you have to go back to work in a couple of days?"

"Yes I do, but it's not trouble at all."

"That's okay, but I'll-" she started but Randy slapped her before she could finish. Dave flinched but turned his head. Danielle took a beer bottle

and slammed it over his head and ran out the club. Dave and Randy ran behind her. She ran across the street to a pay phone. She put in a

quarter and dialed Anima's number. No one answered so she decided to keep running until she found somewhere she recognized. But as soon as

she walked out the booth, she felt someone pick her up and pull her into a car. She closed her eyes, hoping it wasn't Dave or Randy. But when

she opened her eyes, she could see Randy's icy blue eyes glaring at her.

"Congratulations babe, you've officially pissed me off!!" He took out the blade and cut her face. She screamed out in pain and he placed his

hand over her mouth. She could see Dave driving but every now and then glancing over his shoulder. Randy started punching her in her stomach

and legs. Danielle tried to fight back but she felt herself getting weak and decided that there was nothing she could do. He then took some duck

tape and taped it over her mouth and eyes. He bounded her hands together and sat back, watching her try to get free.

"You know, I'm starting to think that maybe blondes are really the smart ones. At least Stacey put up a fight. You just sit here and act like a sad puppy. Maybe brunettes are the dumb ones." Danielle stayed still but wept silently.

"Danny? Why are you crying? I thought you liked me?"

Danielle jumped up and started hitting Randy but he pushed her back. He slapped her again and stomped on her legs.

"How can you attack me when you can't even see me? Wait, did I just still that infamous line your ex always uses? How did it go? You can't see me!!!" Randy mimicked. Dave laughed.

"Finally man!! You need to lighten up and enjoy this experience! This is the only time we're gonna get a virgin and I don't know about you but I'm gonna take full advantage of it."

"YOU WON'T MAKE IT THAT FAR YOU RAPIST!" she screamed through the tape. Randy just laughed.

"Yes I will, and if I wanted to, I could take this even farther. As a matter of fact, I have another surprise for you waiting back at the mansion."

"Randy, I need another way to the mansion. Car accident" Dave said.

"Damn! Well, we could take the long way."

"How long will that take? As you can see, it's raining pretty heavy out here. I don't want to get in an accident and we really don't need that kind of attention."

"Take the back road. That'll take about fifteen minutes. Now if you will excuse me, I have more damage to do." He ripped the tape off of her mouth. She started screaming for help. Randy covered his ears.

"Damn it woman, are you done?!"

"NO!! HELP, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!!" Randy took out his book and started reading. After about five minutes of her screaming he got annoyed. He threw the book at her.

"Exactly how long is it going to take for you to realize that this car is sound proof? No one can here you sweetie."

"HELP!!!" He shook his head, leaned towards her and kissed her. She bit his lip and wouldn't let go until he pushed her off.

"You really like using your teeth, don't cha?"

"I thought you already knew that. I'm surprised you can even walk straight. Or has Dave done that to you before?" Dave turned around and faked a laugh.

"I hope you have as much mouth in about two minutes. We're almost there."

"Get ready for your surprise Danny. I'm sure it'll be one that you'll never forget."

Dave pulled up in the driveway and opened the door for Randy. Randy dragged Danielle by her feet and threw her on the floor. Dave picked her

up and threw her on the hood of the car. Paul and Ric came out and stood on both sides of the car. The each grabbed one of her hands giving

Randy easy access to her. Danielle looked up, letting the heavy raindrops hit her face. She cried silently, knowing that that she was about to loose

her innocence forever. Randy ripped the tape from her mouth and smirked at her, his hair sticking against his face from the rain.

"Where's all that moxie now Danny?"

"Please, please, don't do this" she begged. He started to rub his hands up against her body. She tried taking her arms form Paul and Ric, but they

tightened their grip. His hands continued to roam until her finally reached under her dress. He ripped it off and slowly unbuckled his pants. He

climbed on top of her and started to bit her on her neck and breasts. She screamed in pain and tried to bite him as he leaned forward for a kiss.

He pulled back quickly and used his index finger to move her panties to the side. Then without warning, he viciously thrusted into her. Danielle

screamed even louder. She couldn't believe the pain they were putting her through. She could feel her legs getting numb as she cried, hoping it

would be all over soon. But it wasn't. After Randy exploded inside of her, Paul let go of her hand and switched places with Randy. Once again,

she felt thighs being pried open as he climbed on top of her and thrusted into her even harder than Randy had. He moaned loudly as he felt

himself about to explode. She was able to pull her arm away from Ric and scratch Paul in the face. He smacked her again and again until blood

trickled down her mouth. When Paul was finished, he motioned Ric to have a turn but her shook his head.

"I already have Stacey. I don't need another whore. "

"Alright Dave, hurry the fuck up so I can go inside. It damn cold out here!" Randy screamed over the thunder.

Dave took his time walking over to the car. He looked at Danielle's limp body on the car. She looked unconscious and even though it was pitch

black, he could still see the teardrop stains on her face. Her gray and hazel eyes were no longer filled with happiness. They were filled with agony

and pain. But he had to do it. He needed the money. He'd just check on her later. He unbuckled his pants and slowly slid a condom on. He

climbed on top of her and slowly slid inside of her. He tried his best to ignore the warm and sensual feeling he was getting just being inside of her and thought about the money he was getting if he did a good job.

"COME ON DAVE, RAM INTO HER!!" Paul shouted. Dave nodded and counted to three. He slammed into her and he could feel her flinch

under him. He pounded into her harder until he felt he was about to loose it. He slowed down his pace, wanting to enjoy the moment a bit more

. He knew after this, he'd never get this far with her again. He looked away as he came. He climbed off, buckled up his pants, and walked into

the house without saying a word to the others. Paul and Ric looked at Randy. All he could do was shrug. He didn't really understand why Dave

was acting so strange. They had done this to many divas, his ex girlfriend included. Why did it seem like he was so sprung on this one girl? Randy bent over Danielle and smiled. She continued looking away from them.

"Now, I know this is not the same bitch we met earlier at the arena. The same innocent little virgin who only wanted to celebrate her twenty-first

birthday. It looks to me that our little miss innocent turned into a slut. She just fucked three guys her first time." He slapped her to the ground and

watched her as she tried to get up and grab her dress. He stomped on her face and grabbed the dress from her weak grip. He, Ric and Paul

laughed and walked back in the house, locking the door. Danielle laid on the floor half naked, crying in the middle of the driveway.


	6. Fraction Reunion

Disclaimer: I own no one except Danielle and Anima.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Anima threw her cigarette on the floor and walked back to the car. She saw John reading a map and sucked her teeth.

"I told your dumb ass let me drive. I have family in Missouri."

"Will you shut up already? Damn, you're more annoying than-"

"Danielle? If that's the case, get the hell out of my car and let me find her myself."

"She's my girlfriend!"

"It's my car!" John rested his head on the steering wheel.

"We're not getting anywhere."

"I know." Anima grabbed the map from him.

"Exactly where are we?"

"Texas."

"Great. We're never gonna make it time."

"We will. Have faith."

"I can't right now. Randy could be doing God knows what to her. She's probably scared. I feel so helpless right now."

"Don't. I mean, what friend you know would travel all around the country, and try to fight a WWE star just to save her friend?" Anima smiled.

"I guess so. But-." He put his finger on her lips.

"Chill girl. I got you. We're gonna find Danielle and everything's gonna be back to normal."

"You better be telling me the truth. I will kick your ass."

"I know Nima."

"Good. Now, I'm going to the store. Want anything?"

"Yeah, a soda and some directions."

"Me too. I'll be back a minute." Anima got out the car and ran across the street to the store. John watched her and smiled. As much as he hated to admit it, Anima was a cool person._ She is a little mean. But I can work with that. I'm always up for a challenge._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Randy woke up with a smile on his face. To him, last night was the best night of his life. He went in the bathroom and got ready to go to an appearance. He walked downstairs and saw Ric sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Ric. Beautiful day isn't it?"

"Hey Randy. What's up with you?"

"Nothing much. Got an appearance at the mall downtown. Where's Danielle?"

"Hunter said she's still outside laying on the lawn."

"Poor thing. Oh well, it was gonna happen sooner or later."

"Someone called for you this morning."

"Who?"

"John. He sounded angry. You think he knows?"

"He's not that smart. Besides, I asked our little help to clean up after we left."

"I don't really like what happened yesterday. You might not care but I was very close to Shawn before that whole thing went down. I'm kinda like Danny's Godfather."

"That's nice Ric, but that doesn't make you a relative. We have a job to do and you and Dave need to leave your personal feelings out of this."

"I don't know what Dave's problem is but you know how I feel."

"But I don't care so you basically just wasted your time."

"Thanks for the support."

"But seriously, I don't know if he has feelings for her or if he just doesn't like the idea of raping somebody."

"Where is Dave anyways?"

"I think he's still in bed."

"No I'm not" Dave said walking to the refrigerator. He grabbed a bottle of water and sat down.

"You look dead man" Ric said.

"I didn't get much sleep. I was up all night thinking."  
"About Danny?" Randy asked.

"No. Speaking of, where is she?"

"Right where we left her."

"You left her outside in the rain?!"

"Yep" Dave threw the water bottle at the wall and ran outside.

"Wow, he must have feelings for her. I wouldn't get that angry even if my wife was out there" Ric said laughing.

Dave ran outside to look for Danielle. He didn't see her on the driveway. He ran to the backyard and sighed. Danielle was lying by the pool, still half naked. He walked up to her and kneeled down.

"Danny?" He tried to touch her but she moved away.

"Danny, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean it." He turned her around. Her head was down. She started to sob quietly. Dave picked her up and carried her into the house. He brought her up to his bedroom and locked the door. He tried to stand her up but she fell down and buried her face in her hands.

"HOW COULD YOU DAVE!! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!" Dave felt like he was about to cry.

"Come on Danny. Let me run you a hot bath. You can clean yourself up in here." He lifted her up again and laid her on the bed. He ran her the bath and made sure to light some candles. She limped behind him to the bathroom. He tried to undress her but she flung his hand away.

"I got it. Can you just please go?"

"But Danny-"

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE DAVE!" He stepped away from her and left her in the bathroom. She started to undress slowly and got into the Jacuzzi. She flinched at the heat of the water. Her body was freezing and she was in a lot of pain. She took a bar of soap and started to clean the dried blood between her legs. She laid back in the tub and closed her eyes. She daydreamed about her wedding day. _She was in the most beautiful white wedding dress she's ever seen. She slowly walked down the aisle, her father by her side, her mother sitting in the front row. She walked in front of the preacher and her soon to be husband grabbed her hand. He lifted the veil from her head and she smiled. She looked deep into his dark brown as she they recited their vows to each other._

"_Do you Danielle Marie Michaels take this man to be you're lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"_

"_I do."_

"_And do you, Dave-"_

Danielle quickly woke up. _Dave? I thought I was talking about John?_ She shook her head and got out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around herself and went back into the bedroom. She saw a jeans mini skirt and a blue halter top on the bed with some black pumps. She put on the clothes, wondering what Randy and his friends were up to now. She was no longer afraid of them. She had been through the worst possible thing, being raped on top of a car. She imagined her first time to be with someone she loved and cared for. Someone like John. But their relationship was over. After what she said to him yesterday, he would never speak to her again. She walked downstairs to the living room and saw Stacey sitting on the couch with suitcases.

"Hey Danny, you okay?"

"Should I be?"

"No." Danielle sat down and started flipping through a magazine.

"So, why are you here?" Stacey asked.

"I don't know. I've been getting mixed answers ever since they found me. What about you, why are you here?"

"Long story. But to make it short, I messed around with all of them."

"What?"

"I went out with Paul earlier in my career, and then I dumped him for Dave, slept with Ric during our relationship, then topped it off with Randy."

"They found out?"  
"Yep, but they all deserved it. I was tired of them doing this crap to women. I had to teach them a lesson. But it backfired on me. That's why I'm here."

"Are you planning to leave?"

"They're letting me go. I have to take care of my kid that Randy forced me to have."

"It's his?"

"Yeah. He only did it so he would have an excuse to bother me."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. It can't get any worse than the first night. You'll be fine." Danielle started to cry again.

"There's no need to cry. I gonna make sure to tell your family where you are. Is there anyone else I could tell besides your dad? He'll flip if I tell him."

"No, tell him please. I can't deal with this anymore."

"I'll be sure to tell him but it won't be pretty."

"How are you getting home?"

"Shelton."

"Benjamin?"

"Yeah. He's like their little slave. Does anything they tell him to do."

"That's nice for him." Randy, Dave, Paul and Ric came out of the kitchen.

"Stacey, would you mind leaving us alone for a while?" Dave asked.

"Sure. I'll see you later Danny."

"No you won't. When we get back, you shouldn't be here. Unless you want to stay here a little while longer."

"No, that's really okay. I've had enough of being your sex slave."

"You'll always be my little sex slave Stace. I'm only letting you go because of Jason. Don't regret having him now, do you?"

"Oh fuck off. Bye Danny." When Stacey was out of earshot, Randy continued.

"You're coming with us. Dave, grab her."

"I can get up my damn self. I'm no handicap."

"You seemed like one last night" he smirked. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"We have an appearance to do."

"So?"

"We can't leave you here by yourself. You might try to call home, or even worse, escape."

"Well, I thought you were a risk taker. Judging that you decided to rape me outside on a car and all."

"It wasn't supposed to go down like that."

"Well it did. So can you let me go now?"  
"You know, you would think after what happened to you yesterday, you would be a little nicer."

"Well I'm not so now what?" Randy glared at her.

"I don't have time for this. Can you just get the hell up so we can go? I really don't want to be bothered with you." Danielle got up and walked to the car. She stopped and turned to Randy.

"You could have at least changed the car."

"What's the matter? Too many memories?" She got in the backseat with Dave following her. He looked at her for a while until she looked back at him.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"I need to talk to you" he whispered

"You need to say nothing to me."

"Danny-"

"And stop calling me Danny. My name's Danielle. Only family and friends call me Danny."

"Can you just listen to me?"

"Nope."

"Well, here. At least read this for me." He handed her a folded piece of paper.

"You don't have to read it now, but read it by tonight."

"Is this an explanation of why I'm here?"

"No. I needed to get some things of my chest."

"Dave-"

"Don't say anything. Not until you read it. It would mean a lot to me."

"Why should I care about how you feel?"

"Because-"

"Can you guys be quiet back there? I need to write my speech" Randy said. Danielle put the letter in her pocket and looked out the window. Ten minutes later, they arrived at the mall in downtown Missouri. They all got out and they were swarmed with anxious fans. They took pictures and screamed loudly. It was the first time in about two years since they saw Evolution together. They reached to the mall's fountain where they would be signing autographs. They sat down in their seats and everyone fell silent when Randy stood up to the microphone.

"I know you all are probably asking yourselves one question, why in the hell are Paul, Dave and Ric here? Well, to be honest, I don't know why. I thought I was doing better without these assholes. After I was wrongfully kicked out of Evolution two years ago, I promised myself that these men behind me would be the last men I ever work with. But after my experiences with the Undertaker and Hulk Hogan, I thought, maybe this whole legend killer theme is nothing without backup. So we sat down after Survivor Series. We laughed, we cried, we fought, until we finally decided that we should give it another chance. So basically, what I'm trying to say is, Evolution is back." The fans started screaming and cheering loudly. Randy motioned for them to settle down.

"But there will be some changes. We've decided that instead of the King of Kings being the head of it all, how about we let the legend killer be in charge?" The crowd started booing him and he rolled his eyes.

"YOU SEE! THIS IS WHAT WAS WRONG IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU MADE US ALL BECOME BACKSTABBING SCUMS THAT CARED ABOUT NOTHING AND NO ONE BUT OURSELVES!" The crowd got silent again.

"Now, as I was saying. You guys don't deserve us. You should be thankful that we took the time out of our busy schedules to bless you with our presence! But getting back on topic, the best thing about being the best stable since the NWO, is that we were able to make some new additions to our team. I've decided that I needed a 'personal assistant'. So without further a due, I would like to introduce you to Evolution's manager and the newest diva on Raw, Danielle!!" Danielle's head shot up when she heard her name. Randy was calling her to the microphone and men started calling out her name. She slowly walked over to the microphone, and looked at Randy.

"She happens to be the daughter of the famous Heartbreak Kid; Shawn Michael's who we will be against with his partner, the so called 'Doctor of Thuganomics' at New Year's Resolution for the tag team championship. Now, I hope you guys wrote it down and took a lot of pictures because this will definitely be a moment in history for the WWE." Danielle looked at the crowd nervously as Randy did his famous pose. She walked off the stage with Dave, Ric and Paul. They all seemed angry.

"How dare he stand there and say he's the boss of Evolution!" Ric yelled.

"I know right? I mean, technically, I am and always will be the boss since I am the one doing most of the work. I'm the one with the hook up. I have Stephanie!" Hunter said

"I agree. Without Hunter, we wouldn't have access to anything" Dave said.

"The only thing I remembered us agreeing on was Danielle being our new manager. Everything else, I didn't know about, did you?" Hunter asked.

"Hey guys. So, did you like my speech?" Randy asked walking up to them.

"As a matter of fact, we didn't" Ric said.

"Yeah, we never agreed that you'd be the boss of everything" Dave said.

"You're right, that was my call."

"But was it yours to make?" Hunter asked.

"Let me explain something to you, I'm a clever guy. There's nothing that you guys do that I can't get done myself. I am the only here that can admit everything I do. But as for you guys, you have too many skeletons in your closet to be the boss."

"But we didn't agree to it."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way Dave, but we didn't agree to make Danny feel like she was at home. This is a damn kidnapping. You can't get attached to her and I won't allow it. I can do some things man-"

"And what exactly are you planning to do Randy, kick my ass? I'd really like to see you do it."  
"You maybe be able to hold the whole size thing over my head for a while, but I'm pretty sure that when Danny finds out some things about your past, she won't like you anymore."

"Can you leave me out of this? I don't like him or any of you. I don't give a damn about his past or anything else. And who told you I wanted to be and Evolution's slut?" Randy looked over his shoulder then without warning, took out his gun and shot it in the air. People ducked and screamed. Paul, Ric and Danielle flinched. Dave just stood there and smirked.

"Feel better Randall?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU DAMN PEOPLE!! YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING AMATUERS AND I WOULD'VE DONE BETTER WITHOUT YOU GUYS!"

"This doesn't even have anything to do with you Randy. I will admit, the Stacey idea was priceless but this was a plan that was made before you even existed. They're the masterminds behind this, not you."

"But I'm doing the most of the work. Besides, I think the fans deserve to see me as the boss."

"No one deserves that."

"Enough of this. What's done is done. You don't like it, too bad. But I'm, the leader, Danielle's our manager and we need to hit the road. We have a live show tomorrow and we need to be prepared. We'll go over everything on the way. We're we headed again Dave?"

"Washington D.C."

"I guess you're going to see your daughters then?"

"Yes I am."  
"Good. You'll take Danielle with you."

"What?"

"You heard me."

'I need this time with my family."

"I don't pay you to communicate with your family. You chose to give that up when you took the job. Besides, this doesn't include the little slut who left you for Chris, right?

"That's the mother of my child Randy."

"Yeah whatever. Can we hit the road now?"

"I guess so."

"Alright then ladies, let's hit the road."


	7. Making the first move

Disclaimer: I own no one except Danielle and Anima.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Here are the keys to you're suite Mr. Orton. Have a wonderful stay."

"I know I will. Listen, do you think you can have someone bring up five bottles of your most expensive champagne?"

"I'll have someone bring it up right away."

"Thank you." Randy handed the extra keys to Dave.

"What's the champagne for?" he asked.

"To celebrate! You know, it's the first time in almost two years since we've been together. I know as soon as the WWE hears my speech, they're gonna freak."

"But we really don't need that kind of attention Randy. We are supposed to be hiding Danielle, not parading her around like a prize."

"Look, I know what I'm doing. Now, I'm sorry that you guys don't understand what's going on but maybe that's for the better. Now can we please get settled in before someone sees us?"

"Please do not tell me you booked a suite in the same hotel as the Raw stars?"

"And so what if I did?"

"Damn it Randy?! What really goes through that small ass brain of yours?"

"Sex, sex, and more sex. And if you want little miss innocent to experience what she experienced last night, keep talking."

"You little-"

"Would you like it to happen to you? I have no problem giving Orlando and JBL a call."

"Randy-"

"You just don't know when to quit. Maybe you need to cool off. How about you take a walk somewhere?"

"I'm not leaving her alone with you."

"Why not? You don't trust me?" he smirked.

"Dave, just go. Better yet, I'll join you" Ric said.

"But Ric-"

"Just do what I say or you'll be burying your adorable little girls by the end of the week." Dave charged toward Randy but Paul stopped him.

"Hey! Do what he says, and you won't get hurt. Remember, you're in no position to attack just anybody. Just take the walk, and I'll make sure that Danielle's safe, alright?"

"You promise?"

"I swear." Dave glared at Randy, then walked off with Ric. Paul smirked at Randy and he turned to Danielle.

"You ready to go up to our suite?"

"Hell no! I'm going to meet my dad." She walked away but Randy pulled her hand. She tried to scream put he put his hand over her mouth. They dragged her into the elevator and threw her on the floor.

"IF YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE GOING TO MESS UP MY BRILLIANT PLAN JUST BECAUSE YOU WANNA SEE YOUR FAMILY, YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!"

"And what's that Randy? There's nothing you can threaten me with anymore. You cut my face, had three guys rape me, and then left me outside to rot. Seriously Randy, should I still be afraid?" Paul laughed.

"Trust me, we went easy on you because of Ric and Dave. But they're not here right now, are they?"

They got off on the twentieth floor and opened the door to their suite. Danielle ran to the nearest phone but Randy was faster. He grabbed her and threw her against the wall. He pinned her hands above her head and used his free hand to pull down her skirt. He ripped off her panties and wrapped her legs around his waist. He thrusted into her hard and Danielle bit her lip. He pounded into her and grinned as she watched him evilly. He started to get angry when she wasn't responding. He threw her on the floor and stood over her.

"So, we're back to not cooperating again?"

"You expect me to feel anything with a pencil Randy?" Paul walked over to them.

"Maybe we need some more help. How about we call Shelton in here? You know how he likes to do women."

"You mean-" Randy started. Paul nodded.

"Okay. Well Danny, we really didn't want this to happen to you. But I guess you'll be experiencing something new today as well. Call him Paul."

Paul took out his cell phone and whispered something to the person on the other end. Two minutes later, Shelton Benjamin came in with Val Venis and Viscera.

"Danny, I'd like to introduce you to my little helpers. I figured for their good job, I'd give them a little reward. Have fun" Randy smirked. Paul and Randy walked out of the room. Danielle looked at the three men nervously. Shelton charged at her and flipped her on her stomach. Viscera climbed on top of her and pulled down his jeans and boxers. Danielle screamed loudly but Shelton pressed her head in to a pillow, almost suffocating her. Viscera laughed and slowly slide inside of her. Danielle cried in pain as he continued to force himself inside of her.

"Shut up bitch! Some one might hear you." They all laughed as Danielle struggled to get free. After about ten minutes, Viscera came inside of her and got off of her. Shelton pulled her up by her hair. He laid on the bed grabbed her hand. He zipped down his pants and shoved himself into her mouth. Viscera pushed her head up and down. Shelton exploded in her mouth and Viscera threw her on the floor.

"Don't have all that mouth now, do ya?" Shelton said. They all walked out and left her on the floor crying. Paul and Randy came in with shocked looks on their faces.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, you look a little worn out" Paul said. They busted out laughing and Danielle kept her head to the ground. Paul walked over to her and picked her up.

"And if you dare tell Dave or Ric about this, I'll kill you myself. Now take a shower of something. You smell like Viscera." Paul went to the door and waited for Randy.

"Now, I wasn't gonna say it but, he's right. I never really noticed that Viscera had a smell. Yuck! You might wanna shower now. Dave will be back in a minute and I know you want to be all pretty for him. We're going to a meeting. Won't be back until later on tonight. And don't think about running away. Shelton's guarding the door and we unpluged all the phones. Have fun doing nothing." He walked out with Paul and looked the door. Danielle got up and ran to the patio window. It was locked and needed a key to be opened. _Damn it! They probably have it._ She walked in the bathroom and turned on the shower. She walked in and allowed the hot water to wash away all her pain and worries.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Um, exactly where are you going with that baseball bat?" John asked.

"Where you think I'm going? I'm going to get my friend!" Anima shouted.

"You gonna look like a fool if Danny's not in there."

"I'll take my chances thank you." She banged on the door. When she didn't get an answer, she used the baseball to break the door down. John looked at the door, then at her.

"What in the hell?"

"Don't act shocked. I thought you realized how bad I want to find my friend." She walked in the house and looked around.

"RANDY! YOU BASTARD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Maybe they're not here."

"Shut the hell up John! I know they're not here. I'm gonna go look for clues."

"Look who's the private investigator now."

"You are so close to getting bitch slapped in about two seconds. Just look around please!"

"Alright! Damn, calm down."

"I'll calm down when I see my friend is okay. Until then, can you please look around?"

"I don't even know why you're breaking your neck anyways. Weren't you always her tag along?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"I can't believe you would even say that at a time like this. Danny's my friend and right now she needs my help."

"But would she do all of this for you? I mean, we all know how conceited she is. Maybe she and Randy realized that they were the perfect couple after all."

"What are you saying?"

"I think she and Randy were messing around-"

"Oh cut the crap Cena! If you don't want to help me find her or if you're still in denial, please don't waste my time."

"Maybe you're the one in denial. She never was a follow the rules type of girl. How do you know she wasn't seeing Randy behind her dad's back?"

"Because, we've shared everything since the second grade. She and I are mad close."

"I bet you never knew that her brother's is a racist and he doesn't like blacks. Maybe that's why he's been so hard on you."

"Are you finished now? You talk too much."

"And you don't listen!"

"I'm not gonna beg you to stay and help."

"Look, all I'm saying is that, I wouldn't be surprised if Danny cursed me out, not because of Randy, but because she was ready to break up."

"Why would she do that? She talks about you like crazy and is madly in love with you."

"But she doesn't show it. She won't even kiss me in public unless I man-handle her. I need a girl who's down for whatever. Not there to get a thrill out of sneaking around behind her parent's back."

"Damn Cena. And I thought you could handle the side affects of steroids. But obviously, I was wrong."

"Can't you take me seriously, just for a minute?"

"I don't have time to talk right now. Are you gonna help me or sulk all day?"

"I guess I'll help."

"Good. I can't believe you sometimes. It's almost like I have to force you to look for your own girlfriend."

_That's because you are,_ he thought while heading into the kitchen.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dave and Ric walked into the bar and saw Randy and Paul taking shots.

"Hey party poopers! Had a nice walk?" Randy asked.

"Don't start, okay? I finally got him to calm down" Ric said.

"Where's Danielle?" Dave asked.

"She's taking a shower. We're leaving her alone tonight. She needs time to rest" Paul said.

"Well, I'm gonna check on her, just in case."

"Why do you need to check on her? I told you that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. You were only gone for about an hour."

"Yeah but you guys can do a lot in an hour. Besides, I need to make sure she didn't runaway. That's my job, remember?"

"Whatever man. Why don't you just stay there for the rest of the night?"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't pay you to ask questions"

"Hey! I'm the boss here! I make the decisions. But I kinda like the idea. And besides, we wouldn't want you to go outside and increase the chance of us getting caught, would you?" Randy stated.

"Look, I haven't seen my little girls in almost three months. I need to see them before we leave."

"That's very understandable, but for now, you have to work. You can stay up there with Danny for the rest of the night. You'll take over Shelton's job and make sure she stays in her room."

"Fine. But tomorrow, I'm going to D.C, alone."

"Cool. See you tomorrow David."

"Randy-"

"Alright, alright, Dave." Dave rushed in to the elevator and pressed the button all the way to the top floor. He didn't believe that they would just leave her alone while he was away. He got off the elevator and saw Shelton smirking in front of the suite.

"Hey Dave, what's up?"

"Nothing, how's Danielle?"

"She's fine. She just got out of the shower."

"How do you know that?"

"Well- I could here the water running, then it turned off."

"You wouldn't be lying to me, would you ? You're not that dumb."

"Well, I mean-"

"Shelton?"

"Nothing happened alright!!!" Dave shook his head and walked in. Danielle was just getting out of the shower and drying herself on the bed. Dave couldn't help but stare at her when she took of her towel and started to put on her clothes. She turned around and quickly put the towel around herself.

"There's a thing called knocking. You should try it sometimes."

"At least you're talking to me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"And what gave you that idea, rapist?"

"You know I didn't want to do it."

"But you did so now what?"

"Do you realize how hard it is to have this job?"

"Obviously not that hard, you still do it."

"Danny-"

"I really don't want to hear it right now. I'd like to have some time alone to think about which foot I'm gonna put up your ass when I get my clothes on."

"You know, for a white girl, you're pretty tough."

"I'm not only white David. My mother was Italian and Caribbean. My father's just crazy. I was born this way."

"But you don't look tough. Maybe that's why we took you in the first place."

"No, that would have made you want me even more. You men always want what you can't have." Dave chuckled, then sat at the edge of the bed.

"That is true. That's how I met my wife."

"I really don't want to hear this Dave. You and I are not friends."

"But I want us to be."

"Well, if you don't mind 'friend', I'd like to get dressed without you staring at me like I'm some type of meat."

"Maybe you are."

"Leave me alone Dave" He walked over to her and grabbed her.

"Look, I just want you to know that what happened between us was just business. It wasn't personal and I wish I could take it back but-"  
"You can't so, end it. Now, get off of me."

"You're beautiful."

"I know right? Now get out."

"I'm getting paid to make sure you don't run away. I don't know what plans you have up your sleeves so, I'll just keep you company."

"Dave, please."

"It's not like I haven't seen what you've got to offer already." Danielle gave a fake smile.

"Very funny Dave, but seriously, get out."

"Alright, how about I turn around and you put on your clothes. We both win."

"You better not peek or I'll kill you." Dave laughed. He turned around and put his hands over his eyes. Danielle made sure he wasn't looking, then took the towel off of her. She started to put on her clothes but kept looking up to make sure Dave wasn't looking. Little did she know he was watching her from the mirror. When Danielle noticed, she had already put on her sweatpants and t-shirt. She ran up to him and pushed him.

"You pervert! I told you not to look!"

"You didn't even notice I was looking! I thought you wouldn't care." Danielle crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Dave smiled.

"I'm sorry?"

"No! I don't want your stupid apology. I still hate you."

"You're gonna make me cry."

"So what?"

"Please Danny?" He picked her up and gave her a bear hug. She started laughing, begging him to put her down.

"Not until you say you forgive me."

"Fine, fine! I give okay! Just put me down!" He put her down and grabbed her hair. Then without warning, he kissed her passionately while slowly running his finger down her arm. She shivered and pulled away from him, giving him a confused look. He backed away and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Um, I'm sorry. I gotta go."

"Dave-"

"No, I just really screwed myself just now."

"No one has to know-"

"I'm still married Danny! I promised myself I would never cheat and here I am, ready and willing to cheat."

"You're still married?"

"You never did read that letter I gave you."

"No."

"Well, read it now. I'm going to meet the guys at the bar. I trust that you won't run away."

"But Dave-"

"Better yet, Chris is right across the hall. I'll ask him to baby-sit."

"I'm not a baby Dave."

"But I still need someone here with you." He walked out of the room, leaving the door open. She could here him talking to Chris Masters outside the door. Then after about five minutes, Dave came in with Chris."  
"Danny, this is Chris. He's just gonna watch you over night. He promised not to do anything to you." She looked at Chris and he winked at her. She backed away and sat on the bed.  
"Dave, please don't leave me in here with him. Earlier today, I was-"

"I don't want to hear Danny! Now, I'll see you first thing in the morning. Take care of her Chris."  
"Don't worry, I will" Chris said, looking at Danny with lust in his eyes.


	8. Makeover and a murder

Danielle woke up to the sun shining in her face. Her whole body ached from last night. She knew just like Paul, Chris wouldn't keep his promise and not harm her. She looked at Chris, sound asleep next to her with no clothes on. She got and walked to the bathroom, ready to face herself in the mirror for the first time. She looked up and saw the scar from the knife, the red and blue marks over her chest and she was sure that she had scars all over her legs and thighs. She could hear Randy and the others coming inside the room. She couldn't wait to see the look on Dave's face when he saw Chris naked in the bed. She walked out and Evolution was waiting in the room for her.

"What happened here?" Ric asked.

"Nothing" Danielle replied.

"Maybe you didn't understand the question, why is Chris in your bed?" Dave asked.

"I don't know, you tell me. You left him here to take care of me. Doesn't he look like he did a good job?"

"See, I told you guys she was a slut" Randy said.

"Enough about last night, we're giving you a makeover so, be ready in 15 minutes" Paul said.

"Cool, I'll see you guys later. Now get out." Randy and Paul looked at each other confused. They shrugged and got up, with Ric and Chris following. Dave stayed and flung Danielle on the bed.

"Alright, enough games Danny. What happened last night?"

"If you wanted to know, you wouldn't have left."

"Danny, did he put his hands on you?"

"More like in me."

"I can't believe this shit! I trusted him, and he-"

"Just shut up Dave!! I'm so tired of you and your excuses. I realize I can only depend on myself and only me. Stupid me actually thought you were gonna help me get out of here."

"I am!"  
"So why do allow these men to take advantage of me!!"

"What?"

"Oh please don't play dumb right now. Why do you think Shelton was here? Why do you think all you little helpers are always around? They must be getting something out of this!"

"This has happened more than once?" Danielle shook her head and got up. She walked in the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Dave banged on the door.

"Danny! Come on, open up!"

"I need to get ready. Just go away."

"Danny, do you realize how much this is killing me? If you only knew the truth."

"Then tell me damn it! That's all I want!"

"But I can't. It's not only my life I have to worry about. They're bringing my kids into this. If anything ever happens to my little girls, I'll kill myself."

"Then do your job Dave."  
"But I love you!" Danielle stayed silent and Dave rested his head on the door.

"Danielle, I love you. And I know there's nothing I could really say anymore to make you believe me but, that's all I got. I'll see you downstairs." Danielle opened the door and ran up to Dave before he left. She turned him around and kissed him. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed. He gently laid her down and proceeded to take off her t-shirt. Just then, someone knocked on the door. Dave stopped and backed away from the bed. Randy charged in and looked at them.

"What the hell is this?"

"I was just making sure she was ready in time" Dave said nervously.

"I see. Is that true Danny?"

"Um, sure?"

"Okay, well, you seem to look just as messed up as you were before, you know what, don't even worry about it. We'll take of that later. Follow me. "

Danielle shrugged and followed Randy and Dave downstairs. They went into another room on the fourth floor and knocked on the door. A man with strawberry blonde hair answered the door.

"Well hello Randall. How are you?" The man leaned forward to give Randy a hug but Randy pushed him back.

"Hey! I don't go that way man!"

"That's not what you were saying last night" The man said. He winked at Randy and he faked a shiver. The man looked Danielle up and down, then smiled.

"Is this the young lady we're making over today? Or is the handsome stud behind her?"

"It's the girl."

"Damn, almost had him. Well anyways, I'm Kevin Greener, Hairstylist and makeup artist." He extended his arm to Danielle but she just looked at him. He cleared his throat.

"Well, just don't stand there, come in, come in!" They walked in the room and Danielle sat down on the bed.

"So, what do we need done here?" Kevin asked.

"We need a drastic change. We need her to look completely different. I need a different eye color, hair color, everything" Randy responded.

"I see. Well, I'm going to need you all to get out and leave me with-"

"I don't think that's possible Kevin" Dave said.

"Relax Dave, he's gay" Randy said. Randy and Kevin went in the hallway to talk some more. Dave looked at Danielle.

"Tell me the other guys who attacked you."

"I can't Dave."

"I can help you."

"But Randy and Paul threatened that they'd kill me if I said anything."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them. Just tell me, who else was there besides Shelton and Chris."

"Well, besides Randy attacking me on the wall, Viscera and Val Venis attacked me. Val really just stood there."

"I'll take care of them right now. You just do what they say for now. Keep your positive attitude. "He kneeled down in front of her.

"I promise that no one else is gonna hurt you ever again. You hear me?" He kissed her on the lips and walked out. Kevin walked in and smiled.

"Let's turn you into the diva you were born to be!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

John came out of the bathroom and saw Anima throwing a phone book on the floor.

"I've called all of her family members and no one knows where the hell she is! This must be a fucking nightmare. But I can't give up. This is Danny we're talking about."

"I think I give up now. I mean, how many other places can we look Anima. I don't really want to anymore."

"You never wanted to in the first place. Instead of us sitting in this damn hotel, we should be looking for Danny."

"Is her father even looking as hard as you?"

"John-"

"Alright fine. I guess I understand. But you have to get where I'm coming from. Danielle probably went on a road trip with some of her other friends or something."

"Other friends? Danny has no other friends."

"Who lied to you? Danny has many of friends other than you. Ever wonder why I've never met you until now?" John looked at Anima and saw a tear run down her face. John walked over to her and picked her up.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't think she would have just left like that if she didn't want attention."

"I just can't believe that she would just leave and not tell anybody. I mean, doesn't she realize how worried we all are?"

"Maybe she just doesn't care anymore."

"Maybe, but you know, I wish you would show some kind of concern. Is it so bad to want to find her?"

"No, but I really don't want to. I mean, this is kind of a relief. I want to move on, meet new people."

"You're breaking up with her?"

"Kinda sorta. I'll help you find her but when we do, I have to tell her that this isn't going to work."

"Is this about sex?"

"Of course not. I could get sex anytime I want to from anyone I want." She laughed

"Is that right?"

"Damn right. Why, you interested? I'm now available." She stopped laughing.

"You better be joking with me."

"And what if I'm not?" Anima gave him a confused look.

"Look, I have no problem joking around and whatever but, don't say things like that."

"Why not? Danny's not around. We might as well be honest with each other. It's either now or later."

"Um, okay?"

"Cool, I'll go first. I've-"

"Wait! I'm sorry but I can't hear that right now. I need to be focusing on my friend and whatever problems you and her have, ya'll need to keep them to yourself. I don't want to know, I don't want to be involve and I really don't care. I have enough problems already in this world. Don't care about you guys."

"How old are you?"

"None of your damn business! Any other questions now?"

"Yeah, why are you so anxious to find Danny and why won't you tell me how much you want me?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to do drugs when you were growing up?"

"You know, you have a tendency to go off topic."

"And you have a problem with staying on task!"

"Your gonna tell me your feelings more with actions than words later on. You'll see."

"Once again, no idea what you're talking about. But I've realized a very long time ago that there is a reason why you don't want to find her. And you don't really have to tell me what it is right now. I'll figure it out myself."

"Trust me, I can't wait." He smirked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Marvelous! Spectacular! Those are the only words to describe you right now! No one will even know who you are. You look so different. You look fabulous!" Danielle kept her eyes close tightly. She refused to see what they did to her. Kevin and his friends had been working on her for almost five years it seemed like and this was the first time she'd looked in the mirror. She breathed out and opened her eyes. Kevin looked back and forth at her and the mirror.

"So, what do you think? Didn't we do a good job?" Danielle looked down. Had she had been brought here without being kidnapped, she would have cried. She'd never looked so beautiful in her whole life. But Kevin was right, she did look different. Her newly dyed dark brown hair was now dyed ice blonde with red roots. She had on sea green contacts and she had on longer eye lashes. Her cheeks were red and her lips were painted with glossy pink lip gloss.

"And I heard this is step one" Kevin whispered in her ear.

"There's more?!"

"Yep. You're getting a tattoo. Actually, I hear you're getting three and your first match is tomorrow!"

"Are you serious?"

"Very much. You are so lucky to be going out with Randy-"

"I am not going out with that bastard! He kidnapped me!" She quickly covered her mouth.

"It's alright sweetie. I already know. Randy couldn't get a beautiful girl like you with doing something illegal." She stood up from the chair and looked at him.

"Kevin, I really need your help. I really have to get out of here. I really don't know what to do!"

"Don't worry about it. It's already taken care of."

"Really?"

"I just so happen to be an undercover cop. I was assigned to book Randy for attempted murder, kidnapping and just for being a damn jackass." Danielle smiled and hugged Kevin.

"Thank you, thank you so much!"

"No problem kid. But I need you to do me a favor. Don't start to act cocky and brave. I can't stop anything they do to you. You'll know when the time's right to make a move. Hear me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, I believe David's outside waiting for you. Don't want him to get suspicious. Just stay strong. You'll be out of here in no time." Danielle fixed herself up in the mirror and walked outside. Dave was waiting there talking on his cell phone. He almost dropped the phone when he saw her.

"Damn, you look-"

"Like a blonde? Thanks, I owe it all to you and your happy little friends."

"Glad to see you're feeling better. Sadly for you, I have bad news."

"I'm getting a tattoo?"

"And-"

"I have a match tomorrow."

"And-"

"And?"

"Yeah, there's more. You have an interview to do with Vince."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. We have to tell him that Evolution's back together and we now have a manager."

"You're fucking kidding me right?"

"No, I'm not. But you have nothing to worry about. You look really good. And different. Know one will know it's you.

"I don't look that different Dave. Anyone who's smart can tell it's me."

"That's what the tattoo's are for."

"I guess there's nothing I could do to stop this one, right?"

"Absolutely not. But it could be worse. You even get to choose your own name."

"Yeah me?"

"Like I said, it could be worse."

"Can we go now?"

"Why are in such a hurry?"

"I really don't want to be around you right now."

"We're gonna have to talk about earlier sooner or later."

"How about later?"

"That's fine. But I thought I should tell you that I didn't mean what I said."  
"What?"

"I don't _love_ you. I just- well-I'm not sure how I feel about you."

"That's very nice Dave. Can we please-?" She was interrupted by his phone ringing. He answered then after a couple of seconds hanged up.

"We have to go right now. Come on!" He grabbed her hand and they ran downstairs almost knocking people over.

"Dave! What the hell's wrong with you?!"

"Now's not the time for questions!" He said almost out of breath. He stopped when they got outside and he pushed her in the passenger seat of a red Escalade. He jumped in the car and drove off into the night. He ran every red light there was until he reached the arena. They got out and ran to a room that said Vince McMahon in bold letters. He stopped and pushed Danielle into the wall.

"Now listen to me. If you screw up, it's the end of you and me!" He whispered.

"What are you talking about-"

"You need to change how you speak too."

"Meaning?"

"Speak like you're from the south or something."

"I can't!"

"Well, you need to try or you'll be dead by the time this meeting is over." He opened the door and walked in. Danielle followed behind him. Vince was sitting behind a desk while Randy and Paul sat on a couch near the wall.

"There she is Vince, Raw's newest diva Miah Smith." Vince got up and extended his hand.

"Hello misses Miah, nice to finally meet you."

"Same here Vince" she said trying to sound southern. She looked at Dave who had an impressed look on his face. She sat down in between Paul and Randy on the couch.

"So as I was saying Vince, we think that Miah would be a great addition to Evolution. She's smart, beautiful and very talented."

"I agree. She's been training since she was five. And she's younger than all these divas. She's like the 1995 Trish Stratus" Paul added.

"Miah, would you feel if I offered you a job here on Raw?" Vince asked.

"That would be great! I've always wanted to be a Diva!"

"Do you have any influences? I mean, tell me about yourself." She looked at Randy and he gave her a threatening look.

"Well, I was born in Little Rock, Arkansas but I was raised in Virginia with my older brother. He's the one who got me into wrestling. Ever since I saw a match between Chyna and Ivory, I knew that this is what I wanted to do. Chyna has always been a big influence on me. Just the fact that she wasn't a regular diva. She didn't wear the skimpy outfits and had the fake boobs. She was a tomboy like me who wanted to fight men."

"Wow. Randy, where did you find this girl?"

"I actually found her in California. She was on her school's wrestling team. When I saw her lift that 300 pound girl, I knew she could be the next Chyna and the perfect manager for Evolution."

"Well Randy, I didn't think you could do it but for the first time in your life, you impressed me. Miah is absolutely stunning and I would be honored to make her dreams come true."

"Thank you so much, Vince. I promise not to let you down."

"I know you won't Miah." Vince continued to stare at her as she got up and fixed her make up. She looked up at him.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem at all. It's just that you look a lot like- never mind."

"A lot like who?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'm probably imagining things. But anyways, do you mind that your first match is tomorrow?"

"Not at all. I'd start today if I could."

"Would you like to know who your opponent is? Or would you like it to be a surprise?"

"I think it should be a surprise. We wouldn't everyone to know about Miah." Randy said.

"That's true." Jus then, Vince's phone started to ring. He answered it and his smile quickly whipped off his face.

"I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you doctor." He hanged up and looked at them.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cut this meeting short. We have a problem."

"What's the problem?" Paul asked.

"Shelton Benjamin, Viscera and Chris Master were all found dead in there hotel rooms. The doctors say they must have suffocated or something. Anyways, I have to go. I'll see you all tomorrow morning for our pre show meeting. Miah, it was nice meeting you." Vince grabbed his coat and walked out. Randy stood up in shock.

"How in the hell did that happen? Didn't we just see them a couple of hours ago. They were fine!"

"They couldn't have just died like that Randy. Somebody must have done that. Somebody knows too much information." Paul said while looking at Dave. Randy slapped Paul in the back of his head.

"As much as you don't like Dave and he would be a perfect suspect, he was with us all day."

"Then you don't think it was-"

"He's the only one not here Paul. See, we leave the old bastard by himself for one night and he decides to go on a killing spree."

"What should we do?"

"There's nothing we can do. What's done is done. We just need to be very careful who knows what from now on. Dave, make sure you keep an eye on Danielle or Miah-whoever the hell she is, until we figure this out."

"I guess this is the end of our little plan now. We have no one to pin this on now!" Paul said.

"No, no. We do. I have someone in mind. Trust me, this is only the beginning" Randy smiled.


	9. The last straw

Dave waited by the phone nervously, tapping his fingers on the table. Danielle watched him, trying to think of what to say.

"Dave?"

"Not right now Danny. I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"I'm not sure yet." Danielle nodded her head and stood up. She walked in front of him.

"Is this about Ric?"

"Danielle, please don't start with me right now."

"You really think he did it?"

"I don't know."

"Where do you think-" she started but she stopped when Dave suddenly got up. He towered over her.

"You really don't know when to shut up do you?"

"Look, I'm just worried about Ric."  
"This is the same man who called you a whore and tried to rape you, remember?"

"I know. But I was taught to forgive and forget. Believe or not, he's like family and-". Dave then picked up the phone and threw it at the wall. He glared at her, then started pacing back and forth. Danielle sat on the bed, waiting for his next move. He started banging his head with his hand, mumbling to himself. She rested her chin on her hands and continued to watch him. He finally stopped and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Danny. That was rude of me." She stayed silent. He kneeled down next to her.

"I really didn't mean it. I'm just under a lot of stress right now." She still said nothing. He got up and started to pace back and forth again. She looked up at him.

"It was you, wasn't it?" She finally said. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Dave!"

"I HAD TO DANIELLE!! I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!!"

"Everyone has a choice Dave!"

"If you only knew."

"Knew what? There's so much I wanna know and no one will tell me the truth! You have no excuse for what you did! And now poor Ric is going to have to pay the consequences for your stupid ass action!!."

"Danielle, this situation is getting very dangerous, very fast. After what you told me they did to you, I-I didn't have a choice but to get rid of them. I like Ric and all but what he said to me today, it had me wondering. I went to him for some advice about what you told me. He led me to believe that we were on the same page, that you didn't deserve this and that they should just let you go. But you know what he said?!"

"What?"

"He said you were just another slut that needed to be punished for what your dad did and that you deserved that shit! And you expect me to just sit there and act like nothing happened?!"

"You're lying!!! He would never say that about me!!"

"YOU'RE IN DENIAL!!!! EVER SINCE YOU GOT HERE, I'VE BEEN BREAKING ALL OF THE RULES, TRYING TO HELP YOU!! BUT YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T NEED MY HELP ANYMORE RIGHT? YOU GOT THIS ALL FIGURED OUT!!!"

"As a matter a fact Dave, I don't need you anymore. And I appreciate you trying to help me but, I don't want your help. I don't want anything you have. And I certainly don't want you anymore. As much as you want to play hero, it's too late for you. You already raped me and-"

"I raped you? You think what I did to you was rape?" She got up and pushed him against the wall.

"I WAS HELD DOWN ON A CAR IN THE FUCKING RAIN WITH THREE GUYS ALL ON TOP OF ME!! WHO WASN'T HOLDING ME DOWN, WAS INSIDE OF ME!! LAST TIME I CHECKED, THAT INCLUDED YOU AND THAT WAS CALLED RAPE!!" He pushed her back, causing her to fall back on the bed. He started to unbuckle his belt and take off his shoes and shirt.

"You think what I did to you was rape? You really want me to show you rape?!" She crawled back on the bed in fear. He was now staring at her evilly and trying to pull her closer to him. She kept moving back until she felt the cold metal form the bedpost against her back. He grabbed her legs and dragged her closer to him. She started to slap and hit him in the face, but he was able to grab hold of her hands and pin them on the sides of her. He bent down and kissed her hard, biting her bottom lip. He moved down to her neck and bit her until she moaned in pain. When he pulled back, she was shaking and her lips and neck had red marks on it. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, the turned her head away. Dave got off of her and pulled her closer to him. He hugged her tightly as she sobbed loudly, her hot tears rolling down his chest.

"Please, just let me go. I just wanna go!" she yelled.

"I know, I know. Just give me some more time. I promise you'll be home in no time." He kissed her on her forehead.

"Why can't we just go now?" she asked looking up at him.  
"Because if they catch us, they'll kill us. They're pretty pissed at Ric and they're probably gonna do something to him."

"What about my match tomorrow? I'm not trained and I don't even know who my opponent is."

"Don't worry, the divas are usually nice, they'll help you out in your match. Or at least give you some type of advice."

"And what if they don't help me? What if they don't like me?"  
"Then I'll kill them too." Danielle laughed and playfully punched him in chest.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Anima sat up from the bed. John was at the table, rapping to some beats on his MP3 Player.

"So, what time to you have to be there?"

"Be where?"

"At the arena idiot!"

"Oh, at 5:00. But I'm not sure if I'm going."

"So first, you don't want to find your girlfriend, now, you don't want to work. You really are full of surprises."

"How can I face Shawn after this? Me and him are so close. He trusted me to find his daughter and, I blew it."

"Yep, you did. But that was your fault."

"You really don't understand."

"Do you even understand John?"

"I can't go looking for Danielle. At least not right now."

"And when can you look for her? When they find her at the bottom of an ocean?"

"I just don't want to be involved in this thing. This isn't my problem."

"What isn't your problem?"

"Look, I'm 100 sure that Evolution took her."

"All of a sudden? Why is that?"  
"Because- because I just do okay!"

"That's not good enough John. If you know something, you should tell me."

"So you could tell Shawn, I don't think so." She got out of bed and sat across from him.

"I'm aware of how dangerous these guys are. I'm willing to take the risk. Just help me out here. What's going on?"

"I really can't tell you Anima. You might as well just end it."

"I'm not about to. We could do this all night if you want to. I just want some answers. Do you know where Danny is?"

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?!"

"It means I don't know where they took her but I had a feeling they were gonna try this."

"Are you in on this crap John?" He got up and grabbed his jacket.

"I gotta go." She ran behind him and pushed him on the ground. She jumped on top of him and stared punching him in the face. He switched positions and got up. He started stomping on her face and stomach. When he was finished, Anima was unconscious on the floor. John picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He used his cell phone and dialed 334, which was already on speed dial.

"Hey man."

"Hey, is the job done. Is she out of our way?'

"Yeah man, I got her. What should I do with her? I have to head to Washington soon for Raw."

"Bring her with you. We'll take care of her when you get here." He hanged up and rushed to his car before anyone saw him. He threw Anima in the trunk of the car, and then drove off into the night. As he was driving, his cell phone started ringing. It was Shawn calling from a hotel room.

"Shawn?" John asked out of breath.

"You found her?"

"Nah man. We looked everywhere. We even took a risk and went to Randy's mansion. They weren't there."

"Oh God. This is horrible!"

"Calm down man, I got this. I promised you I'd find her and I'm keeping that promise."

"You have to understand John, that's my little girl."

"I know, I know."

"How's Anima?" John gulped.

"She's- she's alright. She's here asleep in the back. We've been up all night."

"Thank god for her. I know Danny will be so happy to see that she has at least one true friend."

"What about you? Have you gotten any word about anything?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but, this afternoon, they found Shelton, Viscera and Chris murdered in their rooms." _Shit_, John muttered under his breath.

"You okay?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Damn, what happened?"

"I'm not sure. I'll find out some more details for you if I can."

"Thanks man. Look, I'm on my way over there now. Most likely, I won't be there till' morning. Meet me at the arena at 10:00 alright?"

"I will. And John?" John sighed.

"Yeah man?"

"Thanks a lot. You really don't know how much this means to me, you looking for Danny and all."

"No problem man. Look, I really have to go now."

"Alright bye." John quickly hanged up the phone and shook his head. He looked over at the passenger seat and recognized a blue Jansport book bag Randy gave to him two months ago.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

"_Here man, take it" Randy said shoving the bag in John's face. He opened the bag and took out money wrapped in rubber bands._

"_What in the hell is this for man? Is this for all the bets you lost?"_

"_Nah, not at all. You'll never get the money for those. This is just some money I had laying around. I had no use for it. I thought with your new girlfriend and all-"_

"_This better not be about Danny again. I told you, what ever the hell's going on with you and Shawn, leave us out of it."_

"_Look, I get it. I know you love her and everything. Who am I to try to break you guys up? But just answer one question for me."_

"_What now?"_

"_If you had to choose between a friend and your girl, who would you choose?"_

"_Randy-"_

"_I'm serious man. I want a straight answer too." _

"_Of course I'd pick you, you're my boy."_

"_That's good to know. Keep the money for now."_

"_But why man? Last time I checked, I made more than you. I don't need this."_

"_One day, I'm gonna ask you for a favor. I want you to remember what you promised me just now and just remember what kind of person I am before you make that decision."_

"_Are you threatening me?_

"_Maybe, wanna find out?" John stayed silent._

"_Just take the money, hold it, and wait for my call." Randy walked off, leaving John with the big bag of money in his hands._

John's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of annoyed drivers honking their horns behind him. He shook his head, and continued driving.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ric waited in his room nervously for Paul and Randy to show up. They sounded angry on the phone and he wondered what was going on. He jumped when he heard the door slam and lock. Randy and Paul came in the room with guns in hand. Ric slowly stood up.

"Sit down old man!" Randy yelled. Ric hesitated, but sat back down.

"What's going on guys? What's with the guns?"

"What's with the guns? That's a good question. But before we answer any, how about you answer this, what in the hell were you thinking!!!" Paul yelled.

"What happened?"

"You know what happened Ric!! We give you the day off, figured maybe you needed a rest form doing absolutely nothing and you decide to kill off all of our helpers!!"

"Helpers? You mean Chris-"

"I really don't have time for this. Can we get this over and done with?" Randy said.

"Now wait a minute fellas, I was in here the whole time with that girl you left me with."

"Really? That's very interesting. We saw just her a couple off minutes ago and she said she was never in here. Now, why would she lie to us?"

"That's a damn lie! She was in here with me this whole time. I never left this room!"

"And another lie! We have a source that said they saw you go in Shelton's room earlier."

"Who said that?" Paul and Randy looked at each other, then shrugged.

"Dave." They both said in union.

"Dave! That bastard! He was probably the one who did it! I haven't seen him since this morning."

"You know what, he's probably right. You know he'll do anything for Danny. Even kill his own friends" Paul said.

"Just wait till' he sees our surprise" Randy smirked. Ric tried to get up again, but Paul walked over and pushed him back down.

"As much as we agree with what you said, we've been meaning to tell you something."

"Yeah, see, me and Paul were talking and we decided that you don't need to be around help us anymore" Randy said.

"Now please, don't take this personal. You know we love you like a brother. And we promised not to hurt you."

"Which is why we're gonna try not to make this too painful." Randy took the safety handle off the gun and pointed it at Ric's head.

"Wait!!! Now fellas, what about all our ideas and plans?!! This whole thing wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for me!! I'm the mastermind behind this whole thing. You guys owe me a lot. I'm sticking around until I get something out of this!"

"Oh you will. We'll make sure to give you a proper funeral service at a wonderful church instead of dumping you in the garbage." Paul and Randy pointed their guns at Ric and shot him in the head until him slumped down in the chair on to the floor.

"Or maybe we could just burry him at the bottom of the river." Randy sucked his teeth.

"So now what do we do?"

"I say get the divas to clean this up. I'm not doing it."

"I know you're not gonna do it. And I would love to get the divas involved but then, we'd have to kill them too."

"I'm glad you still have a sense off humor. We can't afford for anymore divas to leave. How about we get Dave to clean this up?"

"Do we really want to disturb the happy couple? They could be in the middle of screwing each other or something."

"And why are we letting him do this again?"

"Because we want him to feel comfortable and all. But, we have a problem so, he's gonna have to take a five minute break and figure this crap out for us. Go get him. "

Dave laid next to Danielle, sound asleep when he heard someone knock on the door. Dave jumped up from his sleep and answered the door. He rolled his eyes and let Stephanie walk in with her phone in hand.

"Have you heard this crap Dave?"

"Heard what?"

"That Chris Masters and-"

"Yeah, I know. They died."

"No, they did not die, they were murdered."

"So why are you coming to me? You think I had something to do with it?"

"I know that Paul has been acting strange for the past couple of days and I want answers."

"He doesn't know that you're here?"

"No, why?"

Dave smirked.

"Why don't you come sit down in the bed and wait for him. I'm sure he'll be here in a minute." Stephanie walked over to the bed, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Danielle.

"Ooh, am I interrupting something?"

"Nothing that can't be finished later" Dave said. He winked at Danielle. She turned her head. Stephanie looked at Dave.

"What is it Stephanie?"

"Um, aren't you a little too old to be chasing after ring rats?" Danielle's mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me Stephanie, I'm not a ring rat."

"Well, did you know your boyfriend here is a married man?"

"I'm aware."

"And you still want him? Ewww, that's gross."

"Such a damn hypocrite Stephanie. Wasn't Paul in a relationship when you stole him from my mother?"

"Your mother? I'm sorry but you must be confused. Joanie only has one daughter and it is most certainly not you."

"Well, what if I told you that your husband and his little bitch spent most of their free time figuring how to kidnap Danielle and make her over so know one would recognize her?" Dave said.

"Wait. Are you trying to tell me that, you're Danielle?"

"Basically." Stephanie clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Get the hell out of here? Paul did this to you? He kidnapped you?"

"Yes he did. They- I mean, we, kidnapped her about three days ago. They're trying to get back at Shawn for something. Not sure what it is."  
"Steph, we really need you help. They're probably somewhere right now about to kill Ric and, we can't help him."

"Dave, you were in on this?"

"I had to be. I needed the money. They were threatening to hurt my family if I didn't do this."

"That's still no damn excuse Dave!! Just wait until my father hears about this. He's going to go insane!"  
"You think that's going to help anything?!! That's just making it worse!!"  
"You know what Dave? You should really just shut up right now and let me think!!!" Stephanie started pacing back and forth, rubbing her 8 months pregnant belly. They all jumped when they heard a knock on the door. Dave hesitated to answer the door, already aware of who it was. When he answered, he was staring down the barrel of a gun. Slowly, he backed up and allowed Paul to enter the room. Still pointing the gun at Dave, he turned to Stephanie.

"Sweetie! What- what are you doing here?" he stuttered.

"What the hell are you doing Paul? What, you're a kidnapper now?"

"YOU TOLD HER?!!" Paul shouted at Dave. He nodded. Paul let out a chuckle.

"Oh just wait until Randy hears about this. You and your girlfriend will be buried right next to Ric Flair."

"You killed him?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes I did and if you want to join him, keep asking dumb questions!"

"You'd shoot your own wife Paul!!" She screamed.

"Maybe, it depends." Dave looked at Danielle. He started mouthing instructions to her on how to leave. "Just wait for my signal" he said. She nodded her head and got up.

"Just let her go Paul. You already have me."

"I have you? Oh no, I haven't 'gotten' you yet. You're gonna have to wait your turn like every other bitch in the world."

"And you've cheated on me!! You damn bastard!! Man, if I wasn't pregnant-"

"Oh shut up Stephy! Seriously, you talk too much-." He sentence was cut short as he felt someone push him on the ground, struggling to get the gun from his hand. Dave tried pining Paul's hand to the ground so he could get the gun but Paul switched positions on him, causing the gun to fall from both men's hands. They both scrambled to get the gun, but Paul was faster. He pointed the gun behind him, making it hard for Dave to grab it. Then without warning, Dave gave Paul a hard shove, causing Paul to pull the trigger. The gun went off and they heard the patio glass window shatter.

"OH MY GOD, STEPHANIE!!" Danielle shouted.

"Run Danielle, run!!" Dave shouted. They both headed for the door and ran down the hallway, heading for the stairs. Paul finally got up and looked around the room at the damages. He noticed Stephanie on the floor, blood spilling from her stomach. Paul dropped down to his knees and crawled over to Stephanie. He turned her over and sobbed loudly when he realized that she was no longer breathing. He pressed his head near her stomach, hoping that his unborn daughter was still alive but he felt nothing. Randy came barging in with his gun in hand and ran over to Paul. He was cradling Stephanie in his arm, still crying loudly.

"Paul, man, what happened?" Randy asked concerned.

"I can't do this" he mumbled.

"What?"

"I can't do this anymore Randy!! Look at her! Look at what this did to her!! She didn't deserve this. Our daughter didn't deserve this."

"Tell me what happened."

"Dave" he growled angrily.

"Dave? You mean they escaped!"

"Yeah, right after he shot her. Stephanie, baby wake up please!!"

"She's gone man. I'm so sorry this happened. This whole plan is just getting fucked up by the minute."

"FUCK THE PLAN RANDY!! STEPHANIE'S DEAD!! SHE'S GONE MAN!!"  
" And I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm talking about revenge. He killed the love of your life. We need to pay his wife a visit."  
" But I can't leave Stephanie here! Please, don't make me leave here."

"We don't have a choice man. It's either we get revenge or we get arrested. We have to do things a lot faster now that most of out helpers are dead. We need to move now Paul. So you down?" Paul stayed silent for a while, then nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm always down. I have to do this for them you know" he chuckled.

"Alright man, let's go." Paul looked at Stephanie one last time and closed her eyes. He kissed her on her forehead, then leaned down to kiss her stomach. He slowly got up, wiped his eyes, and followed Randy down the hallway.


	10. Out in the open

Danielle waited in the car as Dave finished up his conversation on a pay phone. She quickly wiped away a tear when she saw Dave hang up the phone. He got in the car and looked at her.

"Well, my wife said we could stay there the night. I didn't tell her what happened. I couldn't. I also tried calling your dad but, he's not answering the phone."

"What about Rebecca?" Dave clinched the steering wheel.

"I didn't call her."  
"And why not?"

"I just didn't okay!"

"Well, can I use your phone?"

"For what?"

"I want to call Anima. She's probably worried sick."

"If she was so damn worried, why isn't helping Shawn find you?"

"How in the hell am I supposed to know whose looking for me and whose not?"

"I'm just saying. And what the hell happened to John? Doesn't he care about you enough?"  
"I don't want to talk about John right now."

"Why not? We discussed all of my personal business? And you still haven't read the letter."

"I hate reading. Why don't you just tell me what it says?"

"I don't want to. That's why I gave you the letter."

"Well, unless there's an explanation as to why I'm here, I'm not reading it."

"Fine then."

"So genius, if you have guys out to kill you, why aren't we heading to another state?"

"Because we have work tomorrow."

"And you feel safe walking in there knowing what they're capable of."

"I'm not afraid of them. I don't need to carry guns and stuff like they do. They do that because they both know that they can't beat me in a fight. They do that to feel tough."

"Oh." She turned her head towards the window to wipe away another tear. He saw her and rested his hand on her thigh.

"You could call you friend if it will make you feel better. I hate seeing you cry."

"Thanks, but I was crying because of Stephanie. I can't believe he shot her."

"That was an accident. Paul loved Stephanie to death. He would never do anything to hurt her. That was my fault."

"No it wasn't. You were just trying to protect me. I feel so bad for Paul."

"I do too. You know, Paul's not even a bad guy. Like me, he was in this for the money. He really just wanted to be with Stephanie and daughter."

"He's probably really mad at you right now."

"Which is why we need to be very careful who we speak to. I really don't know who's involved in this thing. I'm just as confused as you."

"Where's your phone?"

"In my bag. Right next to your foot." She bent down, grabbed his phone and dialed Anima's number.

"Hello?"  
"John?"

"Danielle?"  
"Oh god John, it is you! Ooh, I'm so glad to hear your voice."

"Why? I thought you hated my guts."

"You know I could never hate you baby."

"Well that's nice to know. I have to go now."  
"Wait, wait! Don't you want to know what happened to me?"

"What?"

"John, I was kidnapped by Randy and Paul. They raped me and they changed my whole appearance so no one would recognize me."

"No kidding."

"You don't seem concerned."

"I really don't care."  
"Are you being serious?"

"Yeah. Why should I care after you cursed me out the other day?"

"That was a set up. Randy told me all that stuff so you would be so mad, you wouldn't come looking for me."

"Well he did a damn could job. I really don't care where you are or who you're with."

"You must be drunk."  
"Nope, I'm perfectly fine. Oh, and by the way, I 'm breaking up with you."

"WHAT!"  
"This thing we have isn't working out to good. We really just need to end this now."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I JUST TOLD YOU I WAS KIDNAPPED AND RAPED AND ALL YOU COULD DO IS BREAK UP WITH ME! CAN'T YOU JUST CALL MY FATHER AND TELL HIM WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"I 'm afraid I can't do that Danny. I have more important things to do."

"I just have one question for you."  
"What now?"

"Why do you have Anima's cell phone?"

"None of your damn business."  
"Is she with you right now?"

"Yeah, and we're kinda busy right now."

"ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING EACH OTHER?"

"Yeah. Isn't that what you wanted? I figured I live up to your little image of me. Remember? I sleep with every girl I see?"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I hate you too Danny. See ya!" He hanged up the phone and she threw the phone at the window.

"What happened?" Dave asked.

"Nothing" she said sobbing silently.  
"Why does he have you friend's phone?"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE DAVE!"

"Alright, alright. We're here now. I can't wait for you to meet my girls."

"Does that include your wife?"

"We're in the process of getting a divorce."

"So why are we going there again?"

"We have a very good relationship. She said she would let us stay here until we went to New Jersey. Just play it cool and don't tell her what's going on between us okay?"

"If only there was something going on between us" she sighed.

"Very cute. I mean this situation with Randy and Paul."

"Whatever." They got out the car and walked up to the house. Dave took out his keys but before he could open the door, the door opened. Trish Stratus opened the door with her hands folded across her chest.

"So, what is it now Dave? In trouble again?"

"Don't start with me Trish."

"You're the one coming in here like this is your house."

"Last time I checked, I was the only one paying the bills around here."

"Just get in here." She looked at Danielle.

"Hey girl. Are you the new diva?"

"Yeah. I'm Miah. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"No problem. Divas are always welcomed here. It's Dave I can't stand. Come in."

"Thanks." She walked in and looked around."

"Wow, I love how you decorated the place."

"Thanks. Me and Dave worked for months trying to get this place together. But we finally did it." Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Where are my girls?" Dave asked.

"Felicia is the den and Katrina's in the kitchen. You came just in time because she needs help with her math homework."  
"Okay. Danny, you could sit on the couch and talk to my miserable wife."

"Shut it Dave." Dave smiled and walked into the kitchen. She could hear the screams of the little girls when they saw their dad.

"Why don't you have a seat?"

"Thank you." They sat down and stayed in silence. Trish cleared her throat, then spoke.  
"So, you're Dave's girlfriend?"

"No, we're just friends."

"You don't have to lie you know. Me and Dave aren't together anymore."

"I know, he told me but, it's nice that you confirmed it." Trish laughed.

"So, do you like him too?"

"I guess so. I mean, he's cool and so sweet. But, I have a lot of obstacles to get over first."

"Interesting. Anything about work? I can help."

"Well, I have my first match tomorrow. I was just hired today. I am nervous because I have no fighting experience."

"If you know how to fight, you got this. But I'll be there tomorrow so, I'll help you out."

"Thank you so much."  
"So, exactly how did you get hired? You don't look like an average diva. You look as young as Stacey Kibler did when she started working." Danielle turned her head to hide her tears welling up her eyes. Trish saw a tear run down her face and sat next to her.  
"Are you okay sweetie? You need someone to talk to?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to put your family in danger. Please, let's the change the subject."

"Does this have anything to do with Dave?"

"Not really. It's just that, I haven't seen my family in a long time and I'd like to see them."

"Well, where do they live?"

"In Texas, but they're here for the weekend."

"How about we call them and ask them to pick you up?"

"They don't know who I am."

"What? They don't know who you are?"

"I had to change my look so they wouldn't recognize me."

"Well, who would do such a thing?"

"Evolution."

"Evolution? That's impossible. Evolution is not back together."

"Yes they are." Trish slowly got up and put her hands over her mouth.

"Are you Shawn's daughter?"  
"How did you know?"

"Oh my fucking God, DAVE!!!" Dave rushed in the room and ran over to Trish.

"What's the problem? What happened?"

"Dave, I need to talk to you in private, right now!"  
"Danielle what did you say?!"

"Don't focus on her right now, worry about me. What in the hell did you do and why is Shawn's daughter here?"

"Trish I-"

"YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WERE NEVER GOING BACK INTO THIS EVOLUTION CRAP ANYMORE!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU DID THIS BEHIND MY BACK!!"  
"Trish, listen to me-"  
"I DON'T WANT TO RIGHT NOW. JUST GET OUT!!"

"Now wait just a minute Trish. You need to hear the whole story before you start jumping to conclusion. And you need to stop yelling before Katrina and Felicia come in here!" Trish sighed.

"Fine, I'm sorry Dave. I didn't mean to yell. But why Dave? What in the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's a long story."

"We have all the time in the world."  
"Not you if you keep this up."

"I know Trish, but can I at least spend some time with my kids?"

"Of course you can. But we are gonna get to the bottom of this before the night is over and this crap is gonna end right now!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

John slammed the door to the car and took out a cigarette. He lit it and waited impatiently until he saw someone approaching him.

"I thought you didn't smoke?" the person said.

"You'd smoke too if you had to be responsible for kidnapping your girl's best friend."

"True, true, but you know, it's bad for your lungs."

"What the fuck you know about things being bad for you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You got what you wanted, now you guys can leave me the hell alone! Better yet, why don't you take the girl out of my car and let me leave!"

John started walking back to his car but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Now Johnny, you know how it goes. The same me thing that's happening to Shawn can happen to you in a millisecond if you want it to. Now I advice you to get the girl, bring her inside and take your reward before I kill you right here, right now."

"Alright, alright man! Just get off of me." The man took his shoulder off of John and John went to the back of the car to get Anima. He could hear her screaming for help in the trunk and he wished he could just get back to the hotel. He unlocked the trunk and he was greeted by a kick to the face. Anima jumped out and tried to run but John grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG! I KNEW YOU KNEW ALL ABOUT HER GETTING KIDNAPPED!!" He tried his best to stop her form screaming by putting his hands over her mouth but she just bit it and continued trying to get away. The man who confronted John came back and leaned against the car, watching John get beat up by a girl. He whistled and they both looked up. Anima's eyes widened with shock.

"Vince?!"

"Anima! So glad you could join us! Had a nice drive?"

"You too! You bastard! I'MA KILL YOU!!" Vince chuckled.

"You and what army?" Anima continued to fight off John but it was no use, she couldn't move. She stopped fighting and stood still. Vince walked over to her and slapped her in the face. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her over to an abandoned building.

"What are you gonna do to me!" she yelled.

"Nothing that hasn't already happened to Danny" Vince smirked. She looked back at John and he turned his head. He really did like her. He knew sooner or later, she would find out about what he did and never say anything to her again. But this was something he was going to have to do. Now that the boss was involved, he had to learn how to cope with the impossible. He threw his cigarette out and followed behind Vince, trying to get ready for the events that was about to take place.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Paul and Randy drove for hours until they found Trish's house. Paul stared out the window, repeatedly saying that he wanted Stephanie back. Randy rolled his eyes and turned to him.

"You really need to stop that shit man. It's annoying. This is something we have to do. It's now or never."

"But Trish? She didn't even do anything" Paul said, still crying.

"Neither did Stephanie, Paul. And look at her, she's dead."

"She wouldn't me to do this. Aurora wouldn't want this."

"But they're not here! They're gone Paul!"

"And it's all your damn fault! This was your plan and now it's falling apart right in front of us!"

"You need to stop thinking about yourself for a minute and think about what Vince is gonna do to us when he finds out that his daughter's dead!"

"I don't even care right now. If Vince wants to kill us, I won't stop him."

"He would want us to do this. He would want us to get revenge for his daughter."

"But not this way."

"Come on, we're talking about Vince here. "  
"I know but-"

"Look, I have no problem doing this. I assumed you wanted to do it but if you're gonna be a punk about it, I'll do it myself."

"No, no. I wanna do it. Give me the rope." Randy leaned to the backseat and got the rope. He handed it to Paul.

"Go ahead Paul. She's waiting for you." He nodded and got out the car.


	11. Unfinished Business

"So that's basically it Trish. It was a mistake and I'm sorry I did it but, I had to protect you." Trish rubbed her head.

"But this was really for money, right?"

"Yeah."

"Dave, why do you need money? You make enough money in one show than you could ever get from doing this crap."

"It was $25,000 per day Trish."

"You are so damn greedy Dave! So greedy that you were willing to put us in danger!"

"They were threatening to kill you guys! I couldn't let that happen!"  
"Well, like I said, this is the last I'm gonna hear about this for the rest of my life. I'm calling Vince." She got up and headed for the phone but Dave blocked it.

"You can't do that yet!"

"And why not!"

"Because!"

"Because what Dave! If anyone should be hearing this story it should be him! Does he know that all these innocent people are gonna get hurt if this isn't stopped now?!"

"Stephanie is dead Trish! We can't tell him anything!"  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO STEPHANIE! DID YOU KILL HER?!"

"I can take part of the blame. But it was really an accident. She just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What about the baby Dave! Tell me she's alright!"

"Stephanie was shot in the stomach. She couldn't have survived." Trish sat down and rocked back and forth in her chair.

"I really don't know what to say about this. This is worse than I thought. I don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll let us stay here the night and that you won't tell anyone about this."

"What about Shawn? Can we call him?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"And why not?"

"He won't believe us. Not while Rebecca's around."

"What are you trying to say? Is she in this too?"

"Anything's possible right now. There are a lot of people I suspect right now and I don't want to put you, our kids, or Danielle in anymore danger."

"And what's the deal with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"You like her?"

"Trish-"  
"I'm just asking a question Dave. I just want to know who stole my best friend's heart." Dave smiled.

"That obvious huh?"

"Just a little" she laughed.

"I really don't have any time to feel for anyone right now."

"Yes you do. There's always time for love. And don't even say because of me. We are getting a divorce and you could still see your kids-"

"I know all that. But, I'd like to wait until this thing is all over first."

"You might not have time Dave. Live life for today, not tomorrow. God forbid something happens, you'll never know what it could have been. Just tell her how you feel."  
"I tried. I wrote her a letter and gave it to her but she refuses to read it."

"A letter? We have no time for letters Dave! Go up there and tell her, right now."

"Not yet. I want her to meet the girls." Trish rolled her eyes.

"You always did like to stall."

"Really?"

"Yep. I guess there are some habits you just can't stop."

"Yeah, like you being a nagging wife." He went to the stairs to call down Danielle.

"Danny! You can come down now!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" Danielle ran downstairs with her hair in a ponytail and her makeup removed. She even took out the green contacts, reliving her natural gray eyes. She looked like herself.

"Wow, look whose back to their old self" Trish said.

"Yeah, those contacts were starting to bother my eyes."

"Anyone hungry? I can order pizza."

"Sure" Dave and Danielle said.

"What kind of toppings?"

"Ham and Pineapple" they both said. Dave looked at Danny and she blushed. Trish smiled and left the room.

"I thought I was the only one who liked that" Danielle said.

"It's a D.C thing. I used to eat it all the time with my sister when my mother went to work."

"Me too. My dad was never around so, me and Anima used to order pizzas with all different kinds of toppings."  
"Wanna meet my girls?"

"I'd love to!"  
"Felicia! Katrina! Come in here for a minute!" Two little girls with short black hair ran into the living room. The little girl holding a cabbage patch doll spoke first.

"Hi! I'm Katrina. Who are you? Are you a diva like my mommy?" Danielle looked at Dave, in need of some help. He shrugged and turned his head.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I'm Danny- I mean Miah."

"You mean Danny" said Dave.

"Hi Danny. This is my doll Carlene. My dad got if for me when I turned seven. I like this doll a lot because it has pretty black hair like me. I really like your hair. It looks like my mommy's."

"Thank you. I love Carlene's hair too. It's so smooth and

nice." Katrina turned around and pointed to the other little girl.

"That's Felicia. We call her Fife in school. She doesn't talk much. Come here Felicia."

"I don't want to" she said.

"Am I really that scary Felicia? I promise I won't hurt you" Danielle said.

"Daddy told me never to talk to strangers." Dave chuckled at how Felicia used his words against him. Danielle glared at him.

"It's okay Felicia. This is friend of the family. She's okay." Felicia slowly walked over to Danielle and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you Danny."

"Nice to meet you too Felicia."  
"You seem-"

"So who do you go out with?" Katrina said, interrupting Felicia. Felicia pinched her in the arm.

"It's rude to interrupt people when they're speaking Katrina!"

"I don't care! I spoke to her first!"

"Alright, that's enough now. How about you two go downstairs and watch a tape or something?"  
"Okay daddy" They both said. Katrina stuck her tongue out at Felicia and ran. Felicia ran behind her, both of them heading for the basement. Danielle laughed.

"So that's them?"

"Basically. As you can see, Katrina loves attention. She's also very outspoken and sometimes very loud. Gets that from her mother. Felicia's more like me. Quiet, mellow, most of the time stays to herself."

"They both are adorable. Isn't it hard having to leave them when you go on the road?"

"Of course it is. But I know they're in good hands. Trish is an excellent mother."

"So if she's so great and special, how come you guys are getting a divorce?"

"It was just time. We need some time apart. We've been together since I started in OVW. We were always together and knew each other like the back of our hands. But there were still a lot of secrets between us. She never told me about her past relationships with other superstars and I never told her about my plans with Evolution."  
"What exactly did you do with Evolution before?"

"We kidnapped Stacy because of Randy. When Randy got fired, he blamed it on her. She told Vince some bogus story and he promised that he was gonna get her back."

"Did you guys rape her too?" Danielle asked getting angry.

"That was all on Randy. He was the only one who touched her in anyway. It wasn't a paying job so I refused to do much."

"So if it had been a paying job, you would have done it?"

"Maybe. But I realized that it was wrong and I told Trish everything after Randy let her go. Trish was pregnant with Felicia and Katrina so it really broke her heart. She said that she wanted a divorce because she couldn't take the secrets. And I told her I wouldn't do it again. But this time I had no choice. They were threatening to hurt Trish and my girls. I couldn't let that happen. And anyone who disagrees with me can go to hell. If they were to ever do anything to hurt them, I'll kill them or go down trying."

"Wow Dave, I really don't know what to say. I had no clue what was going on-"

"Of course you wouldn't Danny! All you know is that you got raped on top of a fucking car and everyone is just against poor Danielle!"

"I never said that Dave! But how can you expect me to feel sympathy for you when I was kidnapped from my family! I'd love to sit here and cry for you but I think I should get the award for worst fucking life in the world!"

"Oh yeah?! And why is that? Trust me Danny, what happened to you is nothing compared to what you could have gotten! You should be thankful!" Danielle nodded her head.

"Of course I should be thankful Dave! How dare me? Instead of me being home right now with my boyfriend and family, I'm sitting here while you drool over your wife and perfect family! And although I'd like to leave, I can't because I have two crazy bitches out to kill me! You think you have it bad? I just found out that my best friend for 14 years is screwing my boyfriend as we speak! I told him that I was kidnapped and all he could say was 'I'm breaking up with you.' I guess I have a lot to be thankful for. Right Dave?!"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?

"It was none of you damn business! And I shouldn't have even said anything." Dave sighed.

"I really didn't think he was that kind of person."

"Well, people can surprise you Dave. And I'm not really big on trusting people right now so, shoot me because of it."

"But you should know-"

"NO! I SHOULDN'T KNOW ANYTHING! WHAT I WANT TO KNOW, NO ONE WILL TELL ME SO FUCK WHAT I SHOULD KNOW! HOW ABOUT TELLING ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW! LIKE WHY OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD, YOU DECIDED TO MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!" He stormed over to her and grabbed her hair and put his hand over her mouth.

"Now, I've tried to be real patient with you but you're making this really hard for me. I'm doing the best I can trying to help you and get you back with your family but if you ever scream at me again, I swear to you, I will hand you over to Randy and Paul myself. You want that?" She shook her head. He let her go and sat down in one of the chairs. She fixed her hair and sat down across from him. Trish came in the room with the phone in her hand.

"Alright, the pizza should be on its way!"

"Is that what you came in here to say? Dave said.

"Maybe. Why, am I disturbing you?"

"Yes! We're trying to have a conversation here."

"Well I assumed I was invited since I could hear you guys in the kitchen. I thought you wanted me here."

"Can you just leave us alone right now? I want to talk to her in private."  
"We have nothing to talk about. I'm leaving!" Danielle yelled. She got up and headed for the door but Trish grabbed her arm.

"No, you can not go out there. Not when Randy and Paul are out for revenge."

"I don't give a damn what they do to me anymore. And apparently neither does Dave. So why don't I just leave!!"

"He didn't mean it. Please just stay. It's dangerous out there."

"I don't care anymore. I can see that everyone who's ever told me that they loved me or had feelings for me was obviously lying to me. Especially Dave!"

"Danielle-"

"Trish let her leave. Matter fact, get the fuck out!"

"DAVE!!" Trish screamed. Danielle tried to hold back tears but couldn't. She buried her face in her hands and ran upstairs. Trish looked at Dave and frowned.

"What in the hell is wrong with you Dave? Why are you being so mean to her? After all she's been through, you shouldn't be cursing her out."

"What am I supposed to do Trish?! I have been nothing but nice to her since they took her and what have I gotten in return? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! She doesn't even trust me!"

"And how do you expect her to trust anyone, let alone you, after what happened to her?"  
"But I'm the only one she should be able to trust. I've been nothing but honest to her!"

"Just give her some time Dave. She'll come around soon." She patted him on the shoulder and went back into the kitchen.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Anima sat in the corner of the room, trying to gather what was left of her clothes. She watched as the two men who she spent most of the night with play dominoes and drink beer, sometimes looking her way and smirking. She looked around the room, trying to figure out how to get out. John walked in the room and nodded at the two men. He walked over to her and handed her a bottle of water. She turned away from him.

"Anima, can you cooperate for just one second?" She stayed silent.

"This isn't as bad as it seems. If you help us, we'll help you."

"Get away from me."

"Look, I just want to see you get out of here in one piece. I don't want you to end up like Danielle."

"And where the hell is she right now John?"

"I have no clue." He sat down next to her and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I wish I could tell you that this is all a joke. That Danielle is safe and sound somewhere but to be honest, I don't know. She called me, on my way over here. Because of my agreement with these guys, I had to break up with her. Now do you see why I've been acting so weird?"  
"No. I don't understand why you would do this in the first place. I really don't want to know either. Just leave me alone."  
"I need you to tell me you understand. I know I'm doing the wrong thing but I need some kind of support." Anima looked at him and chuckled. The without warning, jumped up and hit him in the face. She quickly got up and ran for the door but as soon as she reached the door, she felt someone grab her by the hair and throw her at the table. John stood over her, wiping blood from his nose.

"Your really shouldn't have done that." He slapped her in the face repeatedly until her lip was busted. She tried getting up again but her hands were being pinned down by the other two guys who were in the room. John ripped the little bit of clothes she had left off of her and threw them at the wall. The other guys laughed as she tried to struggle free from their grip. Then John heard a knock on the door and let go of her. The other two guys stood still, not sure of what to do.

"Alright, everybody just chill. Make sure she doesn't get away" John said. He opened the door and allowed Vince to walk in. He took out a blade and pointed it at Anima.

"You stupid bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" John watched in shock as Vince charged towards her and stabbed her in the leg. She screamed in pain and covered the wound with her hands. Vince lifted the knife, ready to stab her again but John grabbed his hand and threw the knife on the ground.

"What the hell's wrong with you? What happened?"  
"SHE'S DEAD! MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER STEPHANIE IS DEAD AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF HER DUMB ASS FRIEND!"

"That wasn't Anima's fault Vince! Just calm down-"

"I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER, I'M GONNA KILL HER AND THOSE THREE BASTARDS!"

"Please don't take this out on Anima. She didn't do anything-"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE CENA! GET OUT!" John stood there, still unaware of what to do.

"Vince-"

"We have a show tomorrow and I need you to get out and get ready. Do as I say or you're fired!" He picked back up the knife and slowly walked over to Anima. He stabbed her again in the arm and in the other leg. He then unbuckled his pants and roughly entered her. She cried for help as he continued to pound harder into her. Vince then grabbed her by the hair and started banging it into the floor. The two other guys laughed as they saw blood coming from her head. Vince started to moan loudly, almost ready to explode. John ran over to him and pulled him off of her. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Vince got up too, his face scrunched up and red with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking her out of here!"

"HOW DARE YOU GO AGAINST ME CENA? ARE YOU INSANE?"

"YEAH MAYBE I AM! YOU CAN KEEP THE MONEY AND ANTHING ELSE YOU HAVE TO OFFER! I'M OUT!" He ran out and jumped in the car. Vince followed behind with a gun and shot at the car several times breaking the windows of the car. Vince stomped around furiously as John sped off into the night.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Danielle looked around the room and admired the pictures on the wall. She smiled at the picture with Trish and Dave on their wedding day. She always wished she her and John could get married and have a big old-fashioned wedding. She wiped a tear falling form her face and laid back on the bed. She heard someone lightly knocking on the door and assumed it was one of the little girls. She straightened herself up and answered the door. Dave stood there, leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry I said those things. You know I would never do anything to hurt you."

She rolled her eyes and slammed the door in his face. He opened and closed it behind him.

"Please get out."

"You want me to get out of a room in my own house?"

"Fine, then I'll go."

"That's not an option Danny. You can't go anywhere."

"I can do whatever I want. You're not my dad."

"Thank God for that."

"Is there something you need Dave?"

"As a matter of fact, there is."

"And what is that?"

"You."

"Sorry, but you can't have me."

"Don't tell me you're waiting for John to turn around and come help you."

"I know him Dave. He's probably under a lot of stress. With him and the belt-"  
"What does that have to do with anything?!" Dave yelled.

"Why do you always have to scream?"

"Because sometimes I can't believe how dumb you are. Why would you think that he would come back for you after what he did? Did you not tell him everything that happened to you and all he said to you was he wanted to break up with you?"

"Maybe he was-"

"You know, I didn't think you were that type of girl. I didn't think you could be fooled so easily."  
"You should've known that from the day we first met. After my dad and Rebecca constantly reminded me of how dangerous you guys were, I still fell for Randy's act and sadly had the nerve to fall for your tired act too. So I guess I can be lead on and maybe I am easy to fool!"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"You must of. And you're absolutely right. You know what, I really just need you to get out of my face right now. I just can't listen to this right now."

"That's fine with me. I just came here to apologize and if you can't accept it, than I guess we really don't have anything to say to each other."

"I guess not."

"Well if you excuse me, I'd like to take a shower."

"And what the hell does that have to do with me?"

"I want to take one in here."

"Oh come on Dave, I know there is more than one bathroom in the house."

"But this happens to be my favorite one."

"Well I'm not leaving. I was here first."

"Suit yourself then." He kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt. Danielle rolled her eyes and watched him, hoping he would leave. He smirked as she tried to hide her face. She was blushing at the sight of him taking off his pants.

"Sure you're okay Danny?"

"I'm just fine Dave." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I can tell. But I'm sure that I can make you feel even better."

"Oh really? And how is that?"

He sat down on the bed and crawled towards her. He turned her head and kissed her passionately. Pushing her back on the bed, he lifted her shirt and bra and started sucking on her breasts. She moaned in pleasure as he trailed down her stomach to her navel with his tongue. As he massaged her stomach with his lips, she tried to gain some kind of composer. She looked down at him

"Dave, your wife is downstairs. We can't do this here."

"Don't worry about Trish, she'll be fine." He continued trailing down her body with his lips. She let a subtle moan escape her lips when he pulled down her thong using his teeth, then applying pressure to her womanhood with his tongue. She arched her back and tried controlling her breathing. He swirled his tongue up and down until he felt her shivering uncontrollably. She screamed in pure ecstasy as she climaxed all over the sheets. Dave trailed back up to her face and she kissed his hungrily. With this being her real first sexual experience, she was eager to return the favor. She switched positions on him and trailed kisses down his body until she reached his member. She breathed out, nervous that this wouldn't turn out right.

"If you're not ready for this, we can always stop" he said looking down at her. She shook her head.

"No, I can handle myself." She leaned forward and put all of his nine inches into her mouth. He flinched at her touch. Slowly she moved her mouth up and down, trying her best not to gag. She smiled as his moans got louder. She ran her tongue around the tip, then while holding the shaft, she bobbed up and down faster. She felt his beginning to convulse so she used her hand to finish the job. He screamed her name in pleasure as he exploded in her mouth. She swallowed whatever didn't spill from the corners of her mouth. Lifting her head up, he kissed her. He switched position again and entered her slowly. She moaned in pain and pleasure as he moved in and out of her.

"Damn, you feel so good" he whispered seductively.

"Ooh Dave!"

He pumped into her faster and harder. She dug her nails deep into his back as he moved his hands in between their bodies and began stimulating her clit. He made sure to hit all four spots of her until he found her spot.

"Aww Dave! I- I-"

"Tell me you love me" he moaned. He pinned her hands to the sides of her and pumped harder. Suddenly, her thighs began to tumble as she tried to hold on.

"Just relax babe, just relax" he said. He continuously hit her spot until he began to shake and after three hard pushes, they climaxed together. He fell on top of her, trying to catch his breath. She pushed him off of her and brushed her hair back with her hands.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"I do love you. But I don't know if I'm ready to trust you." He turned to her.

"Why not? Haven't I earned your trust already?"

"I just need time Dave. That's all I ask for."

"Well, I guess I can't force you to trust me. But if it's time you need, I can respect that. As long I you promise me one thing?"

"What's that?" He breathed out and faced the ceiling.

"At the end of all this, you might here some things about me that may or may not be true. All I ask is that when things come out in the open, you'll understand that all I wanted was to protect you and that my past does not change how I feel about you." Danielle chuckled.

"Wow, exactly what are you hiding form me Dave? If you want me to trust you, you can't keep secrets from me."

"There are some things that I can't tell you. You'll have to find out for yourself."

"Okay Dave. But for your sake, I hope they won't break us apart."

"I hope so too Danny, I hope so too."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Trish walked into the dark room after putting Felicia and Katrina to bed. She tired flicking on the lights but they wouldn't turn on. She shrugged and started undressing for bed. She didn't even notice Paul walking slowly behind her with a rope wrapped around his hands. She saw the shadows of someone walking towards her but before she could turn around, she felt the rope around her neck. She kicked and scratched at the face behind her but the grip was too strong. Finally, she tried to scream but the feeling off her air pipe being blocked killed all sound. Paul cried as blood started pouring from her neck. He took the knife that was in his back pocket and decided that Trish had suffered enough. He stabbed her in the back of her neck and watched her as she slumped down onto the floor. He dropped the knife and kneeled down. Holding his face in his hands, he sobbed looking at Trish's limp body. He jumped up when he felt a slap on the back of the head. Randy picked him up.

"You're not finished yet. Grab the sheets." He nodded and ripped the sheets from the bed. He brought Trish into the master bathroom and wrapped one end of the sheet around her neck. With the other end, he tied it to the pole holding up the shower curtain. He ripped he shirt off and threw it under her, trying to wipe up the blood dripping form her neck. Randy came behind him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good job Paul. It really looks like she hanged herself."

"You really think anyone will believe she would do this?"

"Maybe, but that's nothing to worry about. Who cares about what happens from now on. In a couple of days, we'll get Danielle again, kill her, take the money, and get out of here. Now doesn't that sound nice?"  
"I guess so. Look, can we just go? You know, I don't want to be here when they find her."

"Alright man, let's go."


	12. Unfinished Business pt2

_**Sorry for the long wait. This was a difficult chapter to write. This is most likely the beginning to the end of this story, but I am considering a sequel. This chapter might be a bit short.**_

Anima sat up in the bed and pulled the covers over herself. She looked around and noticed she was in a hotel room. _What in the hell happened last night? How did I end up here?_ She thought to herself. She laid back in bed._ I remember Vince stabbing me and raping me but, who brought me here?_ She heard the door room open and saw John walk in with another man. She rolled her eyes and put the covers over her head

"Oh" she thought out loud. John snatched the covers from her.

"Anima, this is Dr. Austin. He wants to clean up the um-"

"My stab wounds John?" she finished.

"Yeah, that."

"Okay Anima. I'm going to need to see where you got stabbed and I also heard that there was a possible rape."

"Yeah there was. How did you know?"

"Mr. Cena called me early this morning and told me that he found you being raped and beaten. Sorry I couldn't come sooner but-"  
"No, that's okay. Thanks for your help."

"Sure thing. I'll be right back with my things." Dr. Austin walked out of the room. John scratched the back of his head and looked at her.

"So, um, you okay?"

"Not really. But I'll be fine."

"Good."

"So, exactly where are we?"

"We're still in Washington D.C. I have a show at five so, I couldn't leave right now."

"Oh. Well, I guess I should thank you for saving me last night. But I don't think you deserve it right now."

"I'm not really asking for it. I know that you probably hate my guts right now and I really just want to make it up to you."

"That's nice. But right now I have nothing to say to you so if you don't mind, I'd like to get ready to see the doctor."

"That's cool. I'm going to go meet Shawn right now anyways."

"You're gonna tell him what you did?"

"I can't. It'll break his heart. I need some more time. But first, I want to make sure Danielle's alright."  
"How are you gonna find that out?"

"I don't know yet. I'm gonna call Randy and ask what's going on. Hopefully they haven't hurt her or anything."

"Well, I hope so too. Or I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Not in your condition you won't. Just get ready to see the doctor. I'll take care of everything."

"Yeah whatever John. As soon as I get better, I'm going to find Danielle myself."

"No you're not. If you didn't figure it out yet, Vince is out to kill you. I advice you to stay in this room until I say you can leave."

"Bye John."

"Anima-"

"Bye already!"

"Fine. I'll leave. But when I get back, you better still be here."

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Vince walked into his office and slammed the door. He hadn't gotten any sleep since last night all because off what John did. To him, the plan was official over and there was no way for this to work anymore. He looked at a picture of Stephanie and his wife Linda on his wall and he shook his head. He snatched the picture off the wall and threw it on the floor. He refused to accept that is only daughter and partner in crime was dead. All because of three rookies that should've never been trusted. Someone knocked on the door and came in. Jonathon Coachman came in with Lita and pushed her over to Vince.

"Thanks Jonathon. Please leave us alone." He nodded and walked out of the room.

"Mr. McMahon? What's wrong?"

"She's dead Amy. Stephanie's dead."

"Oh my God Vince! Well, are you alright?"

"Now's not the time for stupid questions Amy! Of course I'm not alright!" She sat down on his lap and kissed him.

"How did it happen?"

"I'm not really sure how it happened but I know who might be involved."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Dave, Randy, or Paul. They are the only ones with any good reason to."

"And what about John?"

"John was too busy trying to help Anima. Which reminds me, we need to find her and fast!" Vince pushed her off of him.

"People will do anything for money Ames. Always remember that."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to go around, try to find out whatever you can. Go to John first. When he gets here, make sure you do whatever you need to so he can tell you where she is. He'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Why don't you just find Danielle and kill her?"

"Because she's now a diva. I can't afford to have anymore superstars die over this crap. The media's already over excited about Chris, Vis, Val and Ric. All eyes will be on Raw tonight. Which is why we are playing it cool for now."

"But I thought you wanted revenge?"  
"Trust me, I'm gonna get it tonight. You see, the one thing that none of these guys are gonna pass up is their chance to make money. Every one of them is gonna show up tonight for the show. And because Evolution is back together, that means Dave will be here too with his precious Danielle."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna act like I know nothing. And you will too. Just act normal and everything will work out for itself."

"You sure?"

"What are you crazy? Of course I'm sure! I'm the chairman of this here company. They have no choice but to do what I say. My only problem is my daughter being dead. I mean, how could this have happened? She wasn't even supposed to be here!"

"Maybe she came to visit Paul or something."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I need to go get ready for the pre show meeting in a couple of hours. So if you don't mind-"

"Vince, you shouldn't be alone. Please, let me make you feel better."

"Later Ames."

"Vince-"

"IT'S MR. MCMAHON TO YOU SLUT AND I SAID LATER! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I FIRE YOU!"  
"Fine Mr. McMahon. I'll see you at the meeting."

"That's much better."  
"Whatever." She left, slamming the door behind her. He threw over the desk and slumped on the floor. Looking up at the ceiling, he sobbed, cursing himself for letting this plan get so out of hand.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Katrina jumped out of bed and looked out the window. She smiled when she saw Dave's car in the driveway. She thought her dad had to leave early in the morning for a show. She jumped on Felicia and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Fife! Fife! Daddy didn't leave! See, I told you he wasn't leaving."

"So? I wanna go back to bed!"  
"Come on! Let's go wake him up. He might take us to the park or something today."

"I don't feel well Katrina. I'm gonna go in mommy's room and sleep with her."

"Okay. I'm gonna go wake up daddy and Danielle." Felicia jumped out of bed and went downstairs to find Trish. Katrina ran out and knocked on the guest bedroom door.

"Daddy! Daddy! Open the door please!"

"Damn, what time is it?" she heard him mumble to Danielle."  
"Ooh, I'm telling daddy! You said a curse word."

"Katrina, daddy's tired. I'll see you in about an hour alright?"

"No daddy! I wanna come in now! Can I, please?" Dave groaned and opened the door for Katrina. She jumped on the bed and got under the covers. Dave got back into bed and tapped Danielle.

"Wake up sweetie, we have company."

"What? What are you talking about?" she mumbled.

"Katrina's here." Danielle sat up and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Oh, hey Katrina. Up early, aren't we?"

"Yep! This is the first time in a long time that my daddy spent the night. I just wanted to make sure he was still here."

"Of course I'm still here Trina. I have to work here tonight. Then I'll be here all week."

"All week? Dave, I thought we were leaving right after the show? Or did you forget about Paul and Randy."

"No I didn't forget Danny but I need some more time with my girls."

"Then take them with us."

"Are you out of your damn mind Danielle? They could get hurt."

"So you wanna risk my life instead?"

"You are so selfish Danielle, I swear."

"Look, if you're not leaving, that's cool. But I can't stay here. It's too dangerous."

"You're not going anywhere."

"Oh yes I am."

"Oh no you're not."

"I am."

"Your not!"

"Are you guys having an argument?" asked Katrina. Dave sighed.

"No Katrina, just a misunderstanding."

"You and mommy have those all the time right?"

"Too many times to count."

"Are you taking us to the park today? You did promise last night."

"Of course I will. Why don't you go get ready right now and I'll take you out to breakfast."

"Okey dokey daddy."

"And make sure to wake up your sister."

"She's awake. She went to sleep with mommy. She said she's not feeling well."  
"Okay. I'll go find her in a minute."

"Okay." Katrina jumped off the bed and ran out to the bathroom. Dave got up and picked up his pants

"You too Danielle."

"I'm not going."

"You know, you really need to make up your mind. Just a minute ago, you wanted to leave. Now you wanna stay?"

"I wanna leave. But I mean leave the state."

"You can't go anywhere anyways. You have a show to do too, remember? Besides, you need to be concerned about other things right now."

"Like?"  
"Like how you're gonna explain to the world why you look so much like Shawn's daughter."

"How about I just tell everyone that I'm Shawn's daughter and just move out of the country?"

"Ahh, if it only it was that easy. If you do that, when you get backstage, you're gonna have a lot of people to answer too."

"Maybe I'll just run into the crowd."

"Are you forgetting that if they don't get you, they're gonna try to after your father, your brother, Rebecca and maybe your friend? You have to play this off cool. Just remember not to trust anyone and be careful who you talk to."

"Does that include you?"

"Here we go."  
"I was just asking a question Dave! My God!" Dave was about to say something back to Danielle when he heard a piercing scream coming from Trish's bedroom. Dave looked at Danielle and they both jumped up and ran to Trish's room. They saw that the bathroom door was locked. Dave breathed a sigh of relief.

"She probably looked herself in the bathroom again. Felicia sweetie, stop screaming."

"HELP DADDY PLEASE! MOMMY'S BLEEDING!!" Dave ran to the door and tried opening it but it wouldn't open. He backed up, then charged through the door. Felicia was sitting under the sink, crying hysterically. He went to her and picked her up. Felicia pointed behind him and he quickly turned around. He almost dropped Felicia when he saw Trish hanging from the shower. He put Felicia down and slowly walked over to Trish on the verge of tears.

"Trish, what the hell happened to you?" he mumbled, tears streaming down his face. Danielle walked over to Dave and tried hugging him but he just pushed her off.

"Get Felicia and Katrina ready."

"Dave? Are you okay?"

"DID YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID? IT'S BAD ENOUGH FELICIA HERE! GET THEM OUT OF HERE NOW!! Danielle picked Felicia up and brought her into her room.

"What happened to mommy? Why is she bleeding?" Felicia asked.

"Mommy will be just fine. Daddy's gonna take care of her right now."

"Where's Katrina? Where did she go?" she asked but Danielle was too busy trying to find clothes for them to put on. Katrina walked into the room and looked around.

"Has anyone seen mom? I can't find her-"

"Do me a favor Trina and get your clothes on as quickly as you can" Danielle said throwing clothes across the room.

"But why? And shouldn't we take a shower right now?"

"Katrina, your dad wants to take you guys on a little vacation and he wants to leave right away. Now can you get ready while I pack your things?"

"Sure thing. Is mommy coming?" Danielle bit her lip.

"Um, not sure yet. She's not feeling well right now and she might not want to go." With that said Katrina headed into the bathroom and got ready. Felicia just sat on the bed, looking like she was still in shock. Danielle put her hand over her head.

"Felicia, please. We need to go right away. Can we please get ready?" She nodded and went in the bathroom behind Katrina. Danielle breathed out and shook her head. _This just gets more exciting every day_. Dave rushed in the room, his hands and chest stained with blood. He paced back and forth, then stopped and looked at her.

"I called the ambulance; they're on there way over here. We have to go before they get here."

"The girls are in the bathroom getting ready now. I'm just about finished packing."

"Good, good. Damn, I can't believe this is even happening. What am I suppose to do now? I have to work and now the mother of my children is dead. How can I explain this?"

"Well, just-"  
"When I get my hands on those bitches, I swear, I'ma gonna stab the hell out of them!!"

"Just calm down Dave."

"You realize that this is just gonna get worse right?"

"I know."

"They took this way to far. They could do what ever to me, but my kids. They'll never forgive me for this. How can I tell them that there mother is dead?"

Danielle stayed silent.

"We need to head straight to the arena. That's were they will be. They won't act up there. But after the show, it's war." Danielle gasped. This was too much to handle.

"Dave, I can't do this. What do you want me to do, help you kill them?"

"I wouldn't ask you to do that. But I do have one favor for you."

"What is it?"

"If anything happens to me, please take of Felicia and Katrina for me and Trish."

"You're scaring me Dave."

"Will you? I need to know that there will be in good hands if something happens to me."

"Of course I will."

"Good. Now, let's go kill these bastards!"

 **Please review! ******


	13. The Plan

"Paul, if you don't stop with this bitch ass crying!" Randy yelled. Paul wiped his eyes for the sixth time today and fixed his glasses on his face. Randy checked his phone for messages.

"Where's Danielle?"

"Oh come on Randy, do you really expect them to show up? There probably off somewhere planning Trish's funeral on a beach somewhere."

"I doubt that. Dave probably wants revenge and he knows the only way that's gonna happen is if he shows up for work."

"Vince looked real upset Randy. You think he might fire us?"

"Fire us? Vince is a business man. He knows if we get hurt, he'll lose money. And he loves money."

"But is also loves his family. Poor Linda, she's probably devastated. I don't think I can go through this anymore."

"Stop being such a pussy and get the hell up! I don't have time for this shit right now! You think this shit is not affecting me too, huh!?"

"Not as much as any of us! Think about it, John lost his girl, I lost my wife and unborn child, Vince lost his daughter, Shawn lost his-"

"Oh please! It's not like we held a gun to his fucking head! John wanted the money and in return, he gets to sleep with every girl he wants!"

"And what about me?"

"What about you? This is obviously what you wanted! You wanted the fame, the girl, and the money! You had a choice and you blew it! And let's not forget who really did kill Stephanie!"

"It was Dave! If it hadn't been for him-." There was a knock on the door and Randy signaled Paul to stop talking.

"Who is it?!"

"It's Amy."

"We're busy right now Amy."

"It's really important." She came in and sat on one of the benches.  
"You don't need to sit. You won't be here that long" Randy snarled.

"I didn't come here to argue with you. I just wanted to know what the latest is."

"And what business of that is yours?"

"Well, I'm Vince's assistant and since he's in his room trying to figure out if there's anything to live for, I'm trying to fix everything."

"And what do you think you could do right now to help? We don't need anyone to fuck right now." She rolled her eyes.

"Paul, I'm sorry about Stephanie and the baby."

"I don't need your pity. I just need to think."

"Didn't I tell you right now wasn't a good time? You whores never follow instructions."

"That wasn't necessary Randy. I just came here to tell you something!"

"You've been here for about five minutes now and you still haven't said anything!"

"We have a meeting in about fifteen minutes about all the deaths that been occurring. The company thinks we need more security but Vince wants everyone to answer a few questions about what they've saw the past few days, individually." Paul looked up at Randy.

"You think he knows it's us? I mean, you did get the surveillance tapes right?" Randy was about to speak but Amy held up her hand.  
"This jackass was too busy trying to rape Danielle, he never though that all the hallways had surveillance cameras. So early this morning, I bribed the manager into giving me the tapes." She reached in the back of her pants and got the tapes. Randy squinted at her and took them.

"Wait, you're just gonna give us the tapes without anything in return?"

"Yep."

"Why? What is that you want?"

"Nothing. I just hate seeing everyone so scared and depressed. It's like a cemetery out there. If the others found out you two were the reason why the great Ric Fair is no longer alive, they'd kill you."

"Since when did you start caring about what happens to me?"

"I don't. I just don't want this business to fall because of you. I've worked too hard for my career to be ruined because of some egotistic bitch whose downfall will be lust and money." Randy clapped his hands.

"So, miss around the way decided to stick up for herself, for once. Congratulations for you. Now get the fuck out before I hurt you!" Amy patted Paul on the back.  
"Don't worry okay? Soon, this will be all over soon and you won't have to deal with Randy anymore." Paul smiled and hugged her.  
"Thanks Ames. I think you better go now." She nodded and left them to finish their conversation.

"So, what now?" Paul asked.

"I guess the only thing we can do is go to the meeting and act like nothing's wrong. Even if Vince suspects anything, he has no proof. We have the tapes."

"That doesn't mean anything. We are the only ones with any motives to kill any of those people."

"Alright. Then let's go to plan B. That always works."

"And what the hell is plan B?"

"Blame it all on Dave."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Hey Shawn. How've you been? You don't look to good." John asked. Shawn smirked.

"Would you be okay if your daughter was missing?"

"I guess not. But everything's gonna be okay."

"It's been almost a week. Maybe she'd not coming back."

"Don't think like that-"

"How else am I supposed to think? We haven't heard anything about it and the one person who I thought could help us is now dead."

"Yeah, I heard about Ric. That was messed up."

"Ric never had any enemies. That means that whoever killed him did it because he knew something he wasn't supposed to know. And I still haven't seen Paul, Randy or Dave. I know it's them."

"You don't have any proof of that. Besides, those guys were Ric's best friends. They wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

"I wouldn't put it pass them. And I still think they know something about Danielle."

"Will you quit saying that? They probably know as much as you and me."

"Yeah right. Listen John, I've been in this business for a long time. I've seen guys get beaten and humiliated and girls kidnapped and rape. The only people who do these kinds of things are people who have nothing to lose. Evolution are the perfect suspects." John sighed.

"Well, I see you're not gonna change your mind. Maybe I should go."

"You know, I'm starting to get the feeling that you're hiding something. You've been acting kind of weird lately."

"I'm fine. It's just that I looked up to Ric. I'm just in shock."

"Sure this has nothing to do with-"

"Look, if this is your way of asking me if I had anything to do with Danielle, then no, I know nothing."

"I wasn't accusing you of anything. But now that we're on the subject, you would tell me if you heard anything right."

"What, you don't trust me now?"

"You seem to have your mind set already about Randy. I feel like you might know something, but you won't tell me for the sake of Randy. He is your best friend right?"

"Something like that. But one thing has nothing to do with the other."

"Oh, I think it does John. I really think it does." Shawn stood up and walked behind John. Kneeling next to his ear, Shawn chuckled.

"God help you if you have anything to do with Danielle's disappearance, I'll kill you myself." John stood up.

"Are you serious? Are you really threatening me?"

"Of course not. I'm promising you that I will kill you if you're involved with this."

"Shawn-"  
"I gotta go now. Rebecca's expecting me to give her an update." He pushed the chair to the side and walked away.

"Well, that went well" John mumbled.

"Me too. I was sure he was going to find out." John cursed under his breath and watched as Vince sat down across form him.

"And the winner for best liar in a real life drama, John Cena!"

"Fuck off Vince"

"I wouldn't be too smart with me if I were you. Don't think for a second that I forgot about what you did."

"I could care less if you remember forever. What you were doing was wrong-"

"I'M VINCE MCMAHON DAMN IT!! I'M NEVER WRONG!"

"You had no right to rape Anima. She didn't deserve that."

"Did Stephanie deserve to die?"  
"Of course not-"

"Did my granddaughter deserve to die John?"

"No."

"Then why should I care about anyone else?"

John sighed." It's not like I don't understand Vince. But instead of trying to kill Anima, you should find the people responsible for killing your daughter."

"I already know who did it. And trust me, I'll make them pay. But my new focus now is beautiful Anima. You know, I think I have a crush on her."

"Come on Vince, leave her alone."

"Too late John, I already have her."

"What?!"

"You know, one of the things I love about Anima is that she always wants things her way. She likes taking control and even when you tried to warn her, she never likes to listen. She's one of those girls that have to learn things the hard way. If you know what I mean" Vince smirked.

"Where's Anima?!"

"None of your business. Besides, form what I hear, she doesn't want to see you."

"Just let her go Vince. She didn't do anything!"

"Not my problem. Any friend of Danielle's, is an enemy to me."

"Vince-"

"I think I should go now. Don't want you to be late for work."

"I don't think I'm going."

"Well, you better. I have a feeling your not gonna wanna miss tonight's episode of Raw. It's going to be a very special night."

"I don't like the sound of that. Sounds a bit scary if you ask me."

"No need to be scared John. She should actually be proud. Tonight, in memory of my daughter and granddaughter, I'm honoring seven special people: Paul Levesque, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, Shawn Michaels, Anima Rogers, John Cena, and last but certainly not least, Miah Smith aka Danielle Michaels! Now tell me, doesn't that sound like it's gonna be a good show?" Vince laughed and patted John on the shoulder.

"As for you, and your punishment, hope you're ready for the fight of your life Cena."


	14. Choices

_**So after a three month writing break, we return to the violence and the hatred, again. Don't we just love it? I know I do! If I planned this right, next chapter will be the last chapter of Self Explanatory and depending on your comments, I'll decide whether I'll really make a sequel or not. Hope you enjoy!**_

Danielle came out of the bathroom and was startled by Felicia's sudden crying. Dave was holding her in his arms, rocking her back and forth to calm her down.

"Daddy, please don't leave me here. Can't we go with you to work?"

Dave shook his head. "Sweetie, I promise, as soon as I get done working, I'll come get you. Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah, but what if what happens to mommy, happens to me?"

"That's not gonna happen. You don't have to worry about that anymore. I just need you to be a big girl and stay here with Mrs. Luis, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay daddy. I'll be good." He kissed her on her forehead and put her back on the bed. Dave looked up at Danielle and gave her a weak smile.

"Hey you."

"Hi," she answered timidly. "Did you sleep well?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

"You need to get some rest before you out there tonight."

"I can't sleep. Not right now at least."

"So, when do we leave?"

"Right now. I want to get to arena as soon as possible." He grabbed his jacket and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Katrina, Felicia, remember what I said. Don't answer the door without an adult being there and don't answer the phone, okay?"

They both nodded.

"Good. I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed both of them and headed downstairs to his car. Mrs. Luis waited for them in front of the car.

"Mrs. Luis, I'm counting on you to watch my girls. If anyone comes here besides me to pick up Katrina and Felicia, don't let them."

"And what about Patricia? Is she coming for them?"

Dave closed his eyes, trying to hold back his tears. "No, she won't be coming for them anymore." He got in the car with Danielle rested his head on the steering wheel.

"I don't think I can do this Danny."

She rubbed his back. "It's okay Dave. You don't have to do this is you don't want to Remember, everyone has choices."

"Yeah, and I already made mine. So now I have to live with it." He started the car and drove to the arena. Half way there, Dave's phone began to ring.

Danielle reached for it. "It's Vince. Should I answer it?"

He nodded. She pressed talk.

"Hello? Mr. McMahon?"

"Danielle?"

She gave Dave a confused look. He mouthed for her to put it on speaker.

"No, this is Miah. Remember, you hired me to become the newest member of Evolution?"

"Cut the act Danielle. I know who you are."

"Mr. McMahon, I can assure you-"

"Listen to me you little bitch! If you know what's best for you, you'd get your ass here and tell your little boyfriend he's expected here as well! Do you understand me?"

"Okay, we'll be there soon."

"Not soon, NOW!! That is, if you want to see your boyfriend and your friend alive for the last time."

"Anima? But…why…-"

Vince hanged up the phone on her and Danielle pressed end in shock.

"Dave, they have John."

"So what?"

"And my best friend Anima! We have to hurry, or else he'll kill them!" Dave pressed on the gas and sped through traffic lights, rushing to the arena. When the finally reached, he pulled into a parking space and stretched.

"Don't thin for a second that I give a damn about that bastard. I did it for your friend."

Danielle bit her lip. "Thanks. So, how do we do this?"

Dave reached over her and opened the glove compartment. He took out a nine millimeter and a stun gun. He handed her the stun gun.

"Put this in the back of your jeans. You know how to use it?"

She nodded. "I think so."

"Only use it if you have to and don't make anyone know you have it, understand?"

"Yeah."

"I want you with me at all times and if we do happen to split up, call me on your cell okay?"

"Got it."

He sighed and quickly got out the car, looking around for any moving thing. Danielle followed his lead, looking around for anyone who looked suspicious.

They walked into the arena, hand in hand. Candice was walking down the hall with Maria.

"Hey Dave," Maria said.

"Maria, Candice, this is Mi- I mean, Danielle. She's the new diva that's supposed to be in Evolution."

"Nice to meet you," Candice said.

"Hey."

"Can you guys do me a favor? Can you just watch her for me, just until the show starts?"

"Sure Dave."

"Just make sure she stays in the locker room at all times. And make sure that no one comes into the locker room. Especially men."

"Sure thing. We don't like men coming in the locker room anyways unless it's you guys-"

"No, not even wrestlers okay! Only divas walk in and out of the room, you hear me?"

"Okay Dave, we get it,"

He nodded. "Good. Go ahead Danielle" She smiled at Dave and walked away with them.

He sighed and patted the gun in his jacket. "Now to find those bastards."

Anima struggled to get out of chair to while trying to see her surroundings. All she could gather was that she was in a basement, with three empty chairs next to her. She heard voices coming from upstairs and she sat quietly, tying not to breathe, to hear the voices of her kidnappers.

"I'm telling you man, this guy is out for revenge. I mean, they killed his wife in the house and now, he's going to the arena to kill them," one voice said. Anima heard a gun shot and felt debris fall on top of her head.

"You see that girl down there," another man said, "She's the reason why he ain't gonna kill no one."

The first voice chuckled. "Yeah, right. Look, just because a guy gets some ass, does not make him dumb, def and blind. We can't use Danielle to get to him anymore."

"What the hell are you saying? This isn't about Dave, it's about Shawn. And right now, she's the only one we have besides… you know."

"But she seems to be backing out as well. I'm telling you, she's falling in love with the bastard."

"Then, take care of her. We don't have time for dead weight anymore."

"Do you want to do the honors sir?"

"Nah, I'll take care of the one downstairs. You just make sure everyone's here at 9:00 for a little reunion. Time to end this, once and for all."

Vince stood in the ring with the fakest apologetic look and held the microphone up to his mouth.

"Um, I know this is short notice, you guys are about to get ready for tonight's show but I figured I'd take this time to comment on some things. As you know, we've lost several great superstars this weekend, including the legendary Ric Flair. So in honor of him, Shelton, Viscera and Chris, we're going to have a special show tonight. Everyone-"

Dave walked into the auditorium and sat in the back of all the other superstars. Vince smiled and laughed. "Just in time Dave, you were just about to miss the good news." Randy smirked and the sound of Dave's name and turned around to see the furious look on his face. John slouched down in his chair and Danielle gave a blank expression with the rest of the divas.

"As I was saying, everyone has the night off!" Many superstars looked at each other while others excitedly exited the auditorium.

"Hold on a second. Everyone has tonight off except for a couple of people. Tonight's show will feature the following; John Cena, Paul Levesque, Randy Orton, our lovely new diva Dan-Miah, Dave Bautista, Shawn Michaels, Lita and of course, the one and only Vincent Kennedy McMahon!" He threw the mike on the ground and laughed loudly, making his way out of the ring. He suddenly stopped on the last step and smiled.

"Oh, and one more thing. Everyone's name I did not call must immediately leave the building. You are not allowed in this building until tomorrow morning. Anyone who dares to come here will pay the ultimate price. You may go."

The auditorium cleared out slowly. Danielle got up and headed towards Dave whose hand was in his jacket pocket already.

"Dave, are you okay?"

Shawn got up and glared at John before walking out. He passed by Dave and without anyone noticing, he gave him a threatening look. Dave shook his head in disgust.

"If he only knew."

John stayed seated in his chair and watched as Danielle and Dave made their way out the auditorium. He put his hand over his head, trying to figure out how to get Anima back when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Randy and Paul sat next to him, both with disturbed looks on their faces.

"I didn't think he'd show up. But I am happy to see him," Randy said.

"Why did ya'll take Anima?" John growled.

"What the hell's wrong with you? You knew that was part of the plan. Remember, we have to do what we have to do."

"Yeah but why innocent people gotta get hurt? Danielle's probably heart broken for the way I treated her. Shawn wants to kill me because he's sure that I'm involved."

"But you are," Paul said.

"I might as well kill myself."

"It's not that bad John," Randy said.

"You're one to talk. You didn't get affected by this at all!" John screamed standing up.

Randy stood up as well as Paul. "Listen to me, we are too close to the end for you to start bitchin' up on me. Mentally, Shawn's dead. Half of the job is finished. Now all we need to do is set him up then we're through."

John nodded his head in agreement, then without warning punched Randy to the ground.

"Shawn is my friend and I can't hurt him anymore. Better yet, I'm going to go tell him everything right now."

"You do that and you die!" Randy spat.

He squinted at him, then kicked him a couple of times in the chest. Paul stood in amazement, unsure of what to do.

"I should kill you for raping her! You're lucky you got off easy. Now I'm going to tell Shawn whether you like it or not!" He grabbed his gym bag and stormed out. Paul helped Randy up who gave him a livid look.

"Why the fuck didn't you kill him!?"

"He has a point Randy. All this time, you've been giving orders, but you have nothing to lose. Maybe you should step down."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm finished Randy. I don't want to be apart of this anymore. You wanna destroy Shawn, that's your business. I'm through." He pushed Randy on the ground and walked out of the auditorium. Randy took out his phone and dialed one.

"What's the problem?" the voice said.

"John's out and so is Paul."

"What?"

"They want out. John's about to tell Shawn the truth and Paul just left here saying he's done."

"Well you know what has to be done now."

"Yes sir I do."

"I'm sending a truck over with very important package. Make sure you give it Ashley to put it in Shawn's room."

"I will sir."

"Oh and Randy?"

"Yes sir?"

"Make sure no one makes it out of that arena alive."

Randy smirked evilly. "No problem."

Shawn nervously paced back and forth, waiting for Rebecca to finish her phone call. She hanged up the phone and shook her head.

"No one's heard from her. The police have looked everywhere in California and they can't find her. I'm sorry."

Shawn dropped in his chair and buried his head in his hands. "I can't believe this. I promised Joanie that I would take care of her. Now look what happened."

"Don't give up hope Shawn. We'll find her soon. She probably just needed some time alone."

He shook his head. "She's gone Rebecca. Let's just face it. We've been looking for her for almost a week now and we can't find her!"

There was a knock on the door and Rebecca got up and answered the door. She gave a startled look when Dave walked through the door with Miah. She was just about to say something when her phone started ringing. She saw the name that appeared on the caller id and bit her lip.

"Um Shawn, I need to take this call."

"Rebecca, I need you right now."

"I know, but I think this is my friend that works at the police station. She might have some information about-"

"Danielle?" Dave finished.

Rebecca squinted at him. "Yeah. Excuse me Shawn."

"No I think you should stay," Dave said slamming and locking the door"

"You have a lot of nerve coming here after what you've done," Shawn said.

"I need to talk to you-"

"GET OUT!" he screamed.

"I know where Danielle is!"

Rebecca phone began to ring again and she pretended to put it on vibrate. She closed the phone and hid it behind her back.

"What are you talking about?" Shawn asked. "I knew you and those little bitches took her!"

"Dad!" Danielle said.

Just as Shawn was about to speak, the door busted open and two security guards came in. They grabbed Dave by the shoulder.

"I'm sorry but we were ordered to take you to Mr. McMahon's office immediately."

Dave glared at Rebecca. "You little bitch!"

Shawn charged at Dave and began throwing punches at him as the security guards led Dave out of the room. Danielle tried her best to restrain Shawn but he pushed her away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled.

"DAD!"

Rebecca walked up to her and slapped her in the face. "You heard my husband. Get out now before we call the police!"

Danielle held her face in shock and looked at Shawn. "Dad, please. It's really me!"

"What kind of sick person are you! You're not my daughter and whoever put you up to this, tell them to do a better job at picking a fake Danielle."

Rebecca pushed Danielle out the room and slammed the door in her face before she could plea anymore. She banged on the door, with tears streaming down her face.

"DADDY! PLEASE!"

"What's the matter, daddy doesn't believe you?"

Danielle turned around and saw Randy and Paul running towards her. She ran down the hall with them hot on her trial, looking for an exit. Instead, she found a room close to the divas locker room and opened ran in. She locked the door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who's that?" A male voice called out from the back room.

She recognized the voice immediately and quickly hid behind the couch. John walked of the other room and looked around. He heard heavy breathing in the room and instantly took out his gun. He pointed it towards the couch.

"Whoever's behind the couch as five seconds to come out or I'm shootin'. One…two…three…" He took the safety handle off the gun. "Four…Fi-"

"Wait!" Danielle screamed.

John put the gun down and held it tightly by his side. "Who the hell are you?"

"It's me, Danielle! Don't shoot!"

He dropped the gun. "What the hell do you want?"  
She came around the couch and sat down. "I just needed a place to hide."

"Well, wrong place babe. I'm about to turn you in."

"What?!"

"Sorry, but if I help you, they'll kill me!"

"John, you-you were in on this?"

He sighed. "Yeah."

"HOW COULD YOU!"

"I had no choice!"

"Everyone has a choice John!"

Suddenly someone started banging on the door. "JOHN! OPEN UP THE FUCKING DOOR!" Randy yelled.

Danielle moved side to side, trying to decide if she should run. John walked slowly to the door and Danielle ran to the back room, hoping he wouldn't really tell on her. He opened the door and Randy and Paul stormed in, both with guns.

"That bitch ran! She's somewhere in the building! Have you seen her?" John stayed silent. Randy hit John in the face with the gun. "HAVE YOU SEEN HER?!"

John held his face and wiped the blood that was coming down his chin. He sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah, I've seen her."

**Yeah I know, I suck real bad for ending it here. But I needed to build up some suspense. Don't forget to review!**


	15. Every Man for Themself

**Obviously I like to torture you guys b/c I've decided to not make this the last chapter. There are too many questions needed to be answered and it won't ba any fun if I do it all at once.**

"Alright, so where the hell is she?" Randy asked.

John rocked back and forth, then looked up. He went to the door and pointed to the left. "I heard her go that way. She might have gone out the door."

Randy stepped closer to him. "Don't lie to me John."

"I'm not lying! Look, I heard her go that way. Promise."

Paul put his hands on his hips. "You know what? I don't even know why I answered your call. I told you I was through!"

"You step away from this and you'll be dead just like Stephanie and your kid," Randy said. He turned back to John. "If she's not out there, you're going to have big problems."

John shrugged. "I don't care right now. I just want Anima back."

He chuckled. "You must be out of your mind if you think you're getting her back alive." He stormed out leaving Paul and John in the room.

"I'm sorry about Stephanie man," John said.

Hunter glared at him. "Save it Cena. I don't need your sympathy." He walked out and followed Randy down the hall. John slammed and locked the door behind him. He sat on the couch and put his hand on his head, trying to figure out his next move. Danielle came out of the other room and stared at him.

"Thanks for your help," she mumbled.

"The least I can do after I-"

"Planned to kill me and slept with my best friend?"

"I never touched her. I only told you that so you wouldn't get suspicious."

"Where is she?"

"They got her."

"Where John?!"

"I don't know okay! All I know is that I told her to stay in the hotel room. She probably left and they got her."

She sat down next to him. "So, what do we do now?"

He chuckled. "Why don't you ask your new boyfriend," he said getting up.

She followed him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I saw you with Dave when everyone was leaving. What, did you think I was stupid?"  
"Oh, so you expected me to come back to you after all you put me through? You should've just killed me from the beginning instead of breaking my heart like that. I really loved you."

"I know. And I still love you."

"But not as much as you love you. You risked me and my family's life for what?"

"For mine! No, it wasn't the right thing to do but I didn't know what to do. I don't think you have clue to what the hell's going on."

"No kidding."

"Well, you need to get hip to what's going on."

"Are you going to tell me?"

He started pacing back and forth. "Well, I'll tell you all I know."

"Hurry, I need to find Dave."

"Is that all you can think about right now? You need to be thinking about yourself."

"See, that's what got me into trouble in the first place. I trusted someone who was always out to help himself. Better yet, I think I should go. It was a mistake trusting you again."

She tried walking to the door but he grabbed her hand. "Look, I can help you."

She pushed his hand away. "I said leave me alone! You don't care about me! You're just out to help yourself. I need to find Dave. Bye John."

"Danielle!"

"Go away!" she screamed before slamming the door.

Dave sat in Mr. McMahon's office and looked around at the pictures of all the superstars. He noticed a picture of Trish and shut his eye tightly holding back tears. Vince came into the room and sat behind his desk.

"Surprised to see you hear Dave."

Dave stayed silent. Vince smiled at him. "I'm sorry we had to bust you out of their like that but, we couldn't actually let you reveal everything that we worked hard on." Dave shifted in his seat and continued glaring at Vince.

"Maybe I should remind you as to why we're doing this in the first place!"

"I don't even understand why we're doing this in the first place."

"Well I'd be happy to explain it to you."

Dave leaned back in his chair. "Enlighten me."

"Well, when Shawn first came into the business, he was always focused on his work and nothing else. Yes, he was a little bit on the wild side, but at the end of the day, he was always a faithful employee. Then it happened."

Dave stared at him. "What?"

"He fell in love. And falling in love made him make some very bad decisions. Including going against the business."

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that you're tying to kill him because he fell in love?"

"David, you have to understand. Shawn was involved in some shady business regarding the women here and he decided to let a little ring rat ruin his chances to become WWE's biggest star."

"I don't get it."

"He began a huge feud with the boss of our little club and next thing you know, this man's paying millions of dollars to destroy Shawn."

"What's the point?"

Vince leaned forward towards him. "The point is, if you knew what was best for you, you would take the money and run."

"I can't do that. I love Danielle too much."

Vince sighed. "You know, you remind me of Shawn so much with that. Allowing love to come in between what's important; your reputation."

Dave stood up and reached in his pocket for his gun but remembered that the security guards took it from him. "I will admit that I was in it for the money at first but-"

"Then I met Rebecca and I realized it wasn't worth it. The same story, just different whores."

Dave reached over the desk and grabbed Vince by the shirt. "Don't ever call her that, you hear me!"

"Get off me damn it!"

"I'll kill you if you ever put your hands on her."

"I'm the last one you should worry about putting their hands on. Why don't you go find the man that's behind all of this?"

Dave let him go. "You're right, I should. But, I think I'll take care of you first." He took out the gun he had hidden in his back pocket and shot Vince in the head. He watched as Vince slumped in his seat, blood covering his face. He put the gun back in his jeans and ran out the room, locking the door behind him.

Shawn sat on the couch looking at old pictures of Danielle when she was a baby. He wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled. Rebecca nervously paced the room, every once and a while glancing at Shawn. Shawn looked up at her.

"That girl, there was something about her. She looked just like Danielle."

"Don't be silly Shawn. Danny has brown hair. It can't be her."

"It felt like her. Her presence. Everything about her-"

"Shut up Shawn!"

He frowned at her. "Excuse me?"

She walked over to him and kissed him. "I'm sorry babe but…you can't possibly believe that that was Danielle."

Shawn shook his head. "I know my daughter Becky. I think she was telling the truth." He continued looking at the pictures and smiling to himself. Rebecca though frantically about what she should do next. She smirked and turned to Shawn.

"I think I know what would cheer you up," she said, playing with his shirt.

Shawn smiled. "Not right now Becky. Maybe when Danielle gets back."

"Aw come on Shawn. I know it'll make both of us feel better."

He shook his head. "As much as I would love to, I need to find my daughter. Now, I'm gonna go talk to that girl and see what she knows." He kissed her on the cheek and walked out. Rebecca's phone immediately began to ring and she hesitated to pick up.

"What?"

"Where is he?"

She sighed. "I think you have the wrong number sir."

"You know I will kill you in a second."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb!"

She sighed again. "Who is this?"

"WHERE IS HE?"

"I don't know! He…um…I don't know!" she cried.

"Well you better find him. If not, then I will. And when I find him, I'm coming for you too." The voice hanged up the phone and she threw the phone at the wall. The door flew open and Randy came in pointing a gun at her.

"Where is he?"

"He just left. Please don't hurt me!"

"Shut up bitch! Sit down."

She quickly sat down and waited further instructions. He locked the door and put the gun down next to him.  
"Come here."

"Randy," she cried, "Please don't make me do this."

"MOVE IT NOW!"

She got up and stood in front of him. He used his hands to roughly roam her body. He ripped the top of her shirt and smirked.  
"Just as I remember."

"Randy, I'm married-"

"When has that ever stopped you before?"

"But-"

He picked up his gun and pressed it up against her head. "Listen to me Ash, you have a job to do and if you want to walk out of this alive, you better do it. I'm the only one that could help you right now. Not Shawn, not anyone."

"But he's hurt enough! Mentally, he's gone insane!"

"That's not enough for me babe." He pulled down the jeans she was wearing and tossed them on the chair. She slapped him in the face tried running to the door but he grabbed her hand and flung her up against the wall. He lifted her up and pried her legs open with his torso. She screamed out for help but Randy put the barrel of the gun in her mouth and threatened to pull the trigger.

"Bitch shut up!" he moaned.

Tears falling down her eyes, she tried scratching him in the face but it was to no avail. He continued thrusting into her until he exploding. When he was finished, he threw her on the ground and constantly pistol whipped her until she was nearly unconscious.

"YOU STILL WANT SHAWN, HUH!!" he yelled kicking her in her face. After five minutes, he stopped beating her and he dragged her into the shower room. He took of his shirt and ripped it in half, using both pieces to tie her hands to the shower head. When he was through, he put on the shower to the hottest temperature and smiled evilly as she screamed in pain.

"Wanna tell me where he is now?"

She weakly shook her head no and he began hitting her again as if she was a punching bag. When he realized she was no longer breathing, he took off the shower and watched her dangle from the shower head. He wiped his hands on his pants and smirked.

"One down, six more to go."


End file.
